Just Catch me
by ListentoURheart
Summary: Chad and Sonny are finally together but when Chad comes home to find Sonny face down in the pool what will happen? And when Sonny has amnesia and doesnt remember him will will it last? What happens if an old friend stops by for a unwatned visit? Channy!
1. Chapter 1: Coming home

**Oh my god! I missed you guys so much! I have also missed this story! Ok so enjoy the first chapter of the squeal!**

**I…YourxSoxHynotizing, swear on Channy's existence…(Gasp!) That I will make each of my Chapters…at least 1,000 words.**

**Sonny's POV**

Love is a curious thing right? You will love a person, but how do you know if they love you back?

That's what I, Sonny Munroe Cooper have been thinking about.

There is the story of how me and Chad got together, but that is a story for a different day.

I have a new story to tell you. It's the story of no matter how hopeless something may seem, love will always find a way.

That is how I found out that Chad loved me…Just wait and listen.

Just keep an open mind, and make no harsh judgments and always remember…

Channy forever!

For you to understand, I will have to start at the beginning.

Our story starts about 2 years back…

"Sonny! Why can't I just open my eyes already!" Chad whines in the back of my limo.

I giggle. "It wouldn't be as fun!"

He sighs. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Goo-'' Chad cuts me off with his lips. I place my hand in his hair.

He pulls away smiling. "I love you."

I bite my lip. _Does he really?_

We pull in front of the mansion.

"Ok!" I cry.

He opens his eyes. "Wow! Sonny…I'm impressed."

I smile. "I know."

He gives me a look.

"Do you wanna look inside?" I ask.

"No! Let's just stay outside and look at it!" He says sarcastically.

I sigh. "Come on!"

I grab his hand and push the shining key through the lock.

I turn to lock slowly.

_Oh please let Carter come through on this one!_

I push open the door. "Girls! I'm home!"

Chad looks a little nervous. "Chad? What is it?"

"What if they don't like me?" He whispers.

I smile. "Lily won't be very hard, Carter…you might have to work with her she is a little like you."

His smile falls. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ha! Come on Chad! Guys! Get your butts down here!" I scream to my girls.

Lily comes down and groans. "Oh mommy! Not another guy you jump on the bed with."

Did she just say that!

Chad gasps with jealousy in his eyes. "Guys you jump on the bed with!"

I laugh a little too much.

"Good one Lily!"

They both just stare at me.

Chad turns to Lily. "Tell me sweetie, what do you mean by jumping on the bed?"

She thinks. "Well…I can hear the bed moving around from upstairs and mommy falls a lot cause she cries out."

"OK!" I gasp. "Enough for you Lily!"

Chad glares at me. "How could you!"

"Oh come on Chad. How many girls have you been with?"

"None!" He cries.

I smile. "That is so cute you waited for me!"

"There's something different about you Sonny." He whispers.

_What does that mean?_

"Lily this is Chad…you're daddy." I smile.

"YOU MARRIED A DUDE?" She gasps.

"No! Yes! I mean this is your daddy. We got back together." I smile looking up at Chad.

She smiles. "So…Wait…I thought woman had babies? How did daddy help?"

Chad smiles at the daddy part.

I panic. "Uhhh-uhhh…By jumping on the bed."

She gasps. "I jumped on the bed with Jordan last weekend!"

Chad smiles. "I don't think it will happen…you have to be older."

She smiles. "Oh. I'm Lily. But you can call me the detective!"

"The detective?" I ask.

She nods. "I have decided I want to be a spy!"

Chad gives her a hug.

"Carter! Get down here!" I yell.

She opens her door. "I'm coming!"

She trudges down the stairs and glares at Chad. "Who the…"

Suddenly she looks at him and gasps.

"Carter…this is your father." I say quietly.

Carter is a very rebellious bad version of Chad.

She smiles fakely. "What do you want? You think you can just lay my mom and leave and come back?"

"Carter!" I gasp.

"What? It's true! If you except us to treat him like dad your wrong!"

She turns to go up the stairs. "Lily!"

Lily looks sadly at Chad then walks upstairs with Carter.

"I don't think she likes me." Chad whispers.

I sigh. "She doesn't like anyone. Don't worry…She'll come around."

"What did she mean like dad?" He whispers.

I knew that would come up.

I shrug.

"Sonny…" Chad scolds.

I sigh. "Well…there was one guy and we got…pretty serious."

Chad looks jealous.

I brush it off.

"Carter loved him, and he loved her. Things went down fast…he started to abuse me."

"What kind of abuse?" Chad snarls.

I can tell he is mad.

"Sexual." I whisper.

"And?" He says trying to control himself.

"And…I didn't say anything because Carter was so happy."

He smiles. "You only think of others before yourself."

"Well…he raped her."

"What!" He yells.

"She still loved him…or was convinced…But I took her away. She never forgave me…she still hasn't."

I burst into tears. "He has come back so many times…I just keep moving."

Chad puts an arm around me. "Sonny…it's ok. I won't let anything happen."

"Can you go talk to Carter please." I whisper.

He smiles and my heart fills with warmth. "Of course."

"Thanks." I smile.

**Chad's POV**

I don't really want to talk to Carter. She kind of scares me.

I walk to her door which says Carter in purple.

I hear whispering.

I put my head to the door.

"…California…Some guy named Chad…yeah my real dad…see you then…love you too."

I knock hard on the door.

She opens it and gasps when she sees me.

I walk forward and slam the door behind me.

"Sit!" I snap.

She doesn't argue.

"You have been telling him where you guys are haven't you?" I growl.

She glares. "So what if I have…Mom was stupid to pull us apart."

I step closer. "Never call Sonny stupid."

She smirks.

"Do you understand what kind of danger your putting our family in?" I growl.

"You are not part of this family!" She screams.

"Don't you understand! He raped you! He doesn't love you!" I yell.

"What the hell do you know about love?"

"You are like 7 years old! What do you know of it?" I scream.

"I hate you!" She screams running into the bathroom.

I sigh. I knock on the door.

"Carter?"

"Go away!" She sobs.

"If you love him…I don't hold it against you."

She opens the door tears in her eyes. "You think I love him? I hate him."

"But then why…" I ask.

She sighs. "Can you keep a secret?"

I nod.

She sits next to me. "After he did what he did…I was so upset. I thought he cared about me."

I watch her face.

"He told me that he would hurt me if I didn't act like I liked him still. He kept threatening me to tell him where we went. He said if I didn't tell him he would find me."

"I'm sooo sorry Car." I whisper coming up with a nickname.

She looks up smiling. "I love you daddy."

I gasp as she throws her arms around me.

I think my life is already perfect.


	2. Chapter 2: Picutres and family

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I loved them all! I really hope you are enjoy this sequel!**

**Sonny's POV**

I am making dinner when two arms wrap around my waist.

I smile. "Chad! I have to get dinner finished!"

"Let's just order in." He whispers.

"Considering the girls have that anytime I make a movie, they will pass." I say turning to him.

He let's go pouting.

"Awh come on. Don't try to make me feel bad. You could help me." I say wrapping arms around his neck.

Lily clears her throat from the kitchen door. I drop my hands down.

"Lils! What's up?" I smile.

"Are you sure you guys aren't gonna jump on the bed?"

"Well…Chad is living with us this now." I say smiling at him.

"Well it's just that with John, Brett, Sam, and Mason, it started with making dinner."

Chad glares at me.

"Lily that is quite enough!" I snap.

"I'm sorry. I just…don't want you to get hurt again mommy." She whispers.

She turns and goes back up the stairs.

Chad turns to me. "Hurt?"

"Yeah. Sometimes they would get tired of me…of us." I whisper thinking of all the guys who didn't want to have to take of my kids.

"Well I will never get tired of it." He says hugging me.

I smile. "I love you Chad."

He grins. "I love you too."

After I finish making dinner I ask Chad to go get the girls.

**Chad's POV**

I walk up the stairs and knock on Carter's door first. "Carter?"

She opens the door and jumps into me wrapping her arms around me.

"Carter what is it?" I ask.

"He's coming! I had tell him! He said he would take mommy away!" She sobs.

"Wait slow down! Who is coming?" I ask hoping it isn't a guy Sonny slept with.

"Mason! In other words…Daddy." She whispers.

"Mason…was your daddy?" I whisper.

No. We have to be talking about two different guys.

"What did he do for work?" I whisper.

"He was a scuba diver or something." She says confused.

I gasp. "Don't worry Car, I won't let anything happen."

She smiles.

"Now go down to dinner." I smile.

She walks down the stairs.

"Lily?"

She opens the door glaring. "Look I don't know who you are or what you're gonna do to mommy, but I'm watching you."

She smiles. "Dinner! I hope it's macaroni!"

She runs down the stairs.

Ok? That was really weird.

I walk down the stairs to see Sonny smiling at me.

"Hi."

"Hi." I grin.

Carter sighs. "Oh really! You guys are like two middle schoolers seeing eachother for the first time!"

She glares.

"So where do I sit?" I ask.

"Next to me!" Carter squeals.

Sonny and Lily's mouths hang open.

I smile. "I would be delighted."

She giggles.

I sit down.

"Carter and daddy sitting in a tree!" Lily sings. "H-U-G-G-I-N-G!"

"Shut Up!" Carter snarls.

Sonny smiles. "This is something new."

I smile at her.

"What are we going to do about daddy?" Car whispers.

"Huh?" Sonny asks. "What are you guys whispering about?"

"Nothing!" We both say at the same time.

"So…Sonny." I start.

She smiles.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She smiles taking a drink of water.

"Have you heard from Mason since the honeymoon?" I say quickly.

She spits the water out of her mouth and across the table. "What!"

Lily bursts out giggling. "That was rich!"

"Mason?" She whispers.

"This should be interesting." Carter grins.

"Well?" I ask.

She laughs. "Psf, of course not!"

"Don't lie mommy." Lily whispers.

I glare at her.

"I-I don't know what you guys are talking about." She says drinking more water.

"Is he the one who…" I wonder off thinking who raped you but don't say it.

"Who what? There was no Mason." She smiles.

I don't buy it. She just doesn't want to talk about it.

"The dinner is very good." I smile.

She smiles relieved. "Thanks. It's my own recipe."

I give her a look that makes it known I will find out and she looks down.

I look at Carter who is smirking and glancing at Lily.

I finish quickly and jump up from the table.

"Well I'm done…Carter would you like to show me the tour of the house?"

She looks up suddenly. "Uh no."

I smile at her. "Of course you do."

"I guess." She says standing.

"I could do it." Sonny offers.

"No!" I cry.

"Ok?" She says sitting back down.

I just need some evidence of Mason being here.

"Where do you guys keep pictures?" I ask.

"In the family room." She says.

"Ok. Follow my lead." I answer.

"Oh the pain!" I say sadly walking past Sonny.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asks concerned.

"It really hurts that I haven't seen my daughters early years."

I look at her.

Carter puts a hand to her forehead. "And I really wanted to get to know him more."

She is good. She must get that from me.

Sonny bites her lip thinking. She is so cute when she does that. Stupid cute.

"Well…I have some pictures you guys can look at…but only certain ones."

"Sure." I smile.

Sonny walks out of the room.

"You were good." I smile.

She flips her hair back. "Why, thank you."

I grin.

Sonny comes back with a photo album.

"Carter you know the ones." Sonny says glaring at her.

Carter nods. "Yes mam."

Sonny smiles. "Have fun."

We open the album and there is a picture of Sonny holding the twins in the hospital.

She is beaming with happiness. I smile. I wish I were there.

I dig through the pictures of a whole bunch of guys with Sonny.

It angers me to see her with other guys besides me.

The same thing seems to happen throughout all the pictures.

Sonny is in the arms of some guy with wide wanting eyes, and the girls are nowhere to be seen.

I flip one more page and I growl in anger.

There is Sonny smiling as big as ever. Next to her is the devil himself Mason.

He is grinning with his arm around Sonny.

But what is different is that he is holding Carter in his other hand and she has her arms thrown around his neck.

Lily is in Sonny's arms but she doesn't look very happy. She is looking weirdly at Mason.

I flip the picture to see more pictures of them. They are at a fair and Sonny is smiling in Mason's arms holding cotton candy.

Lily and Carter are smiling at the bottom.

I flip and they are on roller-coaster. Sonny is buried in Mason's chest as they go down.

He is screaming and Carter and Lily have their hands in the air.

They did a lot together.

Maybe Mason was better for Sonny until you know her raped her and stuff.

"Did you enjoy this time in your life?" I ask Carter.

She shrugs. "The stuff we did was fun, but he always seemed to be competing with you."

"Really?" I ask.

She nods. "Every time mommy mentioned you he would hurt her. And when I tried to stand up for her he raped me."

That is terrible.

"I'm so-''

She cuts me off. "It's chill."

There is a knock on the door. I get up and open it and there is a brown haired boy standing there.

"Um, Hi sir. Is Carter here?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah! Come on in!" I smile.

Carter walks up and groans. "Hi Steve."

He smiles love-struck. "Hi Carter. My name is Michael if you want to remember."

"Whatever! What do you want?" She snaps.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a picnic." He smiles.

She laughs. "A picnic? Are you serious what are we 7?"

"Yes?" I say.

She glares at me. "No thank you." She says turning back to Michael.

"Well I brought you this flower cause it reminded me of you." He smiles holding up a daisy.

"Why?" Carter says disgusted.

"Cause it's pretty like you." He smiles.

She laughs. "Duh!"

She slams the door in his face.

"That wasn't very nice." I say glaring.

"He came and asked me out and told me something I already knew. I. Am. Pretty." She says.

"You're really cocky." I say.

Sonny laughs. "Remind you of someone."

I shake my head. "No?"

Carter sits. "Look. He just isn't my type."

"You have a type?" I ask.

She grins. "I like the bad boy type."

"Bad boy type?" I ask stunned.

"Weren't you a bad boy?" She asks.

Sonny bursts out laughing from the kitchen. "Bad boy? Chad?"

She comes stumbling in. She can't walk she is laughing so hard. "Please!"

I glare. "I consider myself a bad boy."

She smiles and pats my Chest. "Of course you do honey."

We are all laughing and having a good time at dinner.

**Sonny's POV**

This is probably the best moment of my life.

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I say standing.

I open the door and my smile falls when I see those deep dark green eyes.

"Sonny. It has been a while." He smirks.

**Review!** **Any guesses of who it is?**


	3. Chapter 3: Falling in love with two guys

**Hey! That was a pretty epic ending! And most of you guessed correct of who the guy was. He is a loser! Like whatever major loser! Lmfao! The dance was amazing! I was dancing with people I couldn't even tell who they were cause it was dark. I slowed danced with a random dude I couldn't see and this morning I got a call from him…how he got my number…I have no idea! (: Enjoy!**

**So the life lessons…Never slow dance with a guy you can't see! ;)**

**Sonny's POV**

**

* * *

**

I open the door and my smile falls when I see those deep dark eyes.

"Sonny. It's been a long time." He smirks.

"Mason? W-What are you doing here?" I whisper terrified.

"I came to see m'lady, and m'girls." He smiles.

I am so frightened I can't speak.

"Mason…you have to leave." I finally squeak.

"Why?" He snaps his smile vanishing.

Fear clouds my judgment.

"I don't know." I whisper.

"Sonny?" Chad calls.

I feel relief fill me.

Mason glares at Chad as he walks up.

Chad sees Mason and I can see he is trying to control his hatred.

"Mason." Chad says cold as ice.

"Pooper." Mason snarls.

Chad starts at him and I push him back.

"Ok Chad you need to relax, and Mason you need to leave." I say politely.

Mason smiles. "Why do I have to leave this is my house?"

I smile. "No smart one I bought it!"

Mason and I burst out laughing.

Chad is confused and jealous at the same time.

"That was amazing Sunshine." Mason chuckles.

I smile. "Thanks."

Back when we dated we used to joke around by calling eachother smart one.

"Hey! Only I can call Sonny that!" Chad snarls.

"Could I join you for dinner?" Mason asks smiling.

I bite my lip. I don't want to be rude. And Chad is here to protect me.

"Actually, we just finished dinner." Chad smirks.

"You can stay for family game night." I say smiling weakly.

Mason smiles and puts a arm around me. "I miss family game night!"

Chad's mouth hangs open.

We walk in and Carter gasps while Lily glares.

"Carter!" He cries throwing his arms around her.

She stiffens.

"Mason." I say. "Don't."

"Ok. Teams." Mason says.

"Me, Sonny, and Carter, and Chad and Lily." He says looking at Chad.

"Those teams aren't fair!" Chad wails.

"Chad, be an adult." I smile.

He sighs. "Come on Lily."

"I win again." I say smirking at Chad.

"Oh nice baby girl!" Mason says pulling me into a hug.

"I couldn't do it without you big M!" I squeal.

Chad glares.

"Sonny…Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

I smile. "Sure Chad."

"What's up?" I ask.

"So what's going on baby girl?" He asks.

I sigh. I know what's going on now.

"Chad just stop ok?"

"Oh sorry is that just for you and Mason?" He asks.

"No!" I yell.

"You do as I say and get rid of him now or I'll…" He stops.

What is wrong with him?

"Chad! What is wrong with you?" I gasp.

"What is wrong with you? You are flirting with a guy who hurt you and we are married!"

How could he think I still have feelings for Mason?

"Chad! I wasn't flirting! We were just having fun! You know something you should try!"

"You have to know why he came back! He wants you back!"

"No Chad! He probably came to see the girls!" I say speaking the truth hopefully.

"No! Sonny he wants you back!" He wails.

"Why are you thinking about this so much?" I yell.

"Because he wants to take you away from me." He whispers.

He takes my face in hands. "I can't let that happen."

"Chad. I love you…not him. I'm sure." I smile.

He grins.

Mason knocks. "Um, I have to leave. Sonny…could you walk me to the door?"

"Sure." I smile. "Don't worry Chad." I smile pressing my lips lightly to his.

I walk slowly to the door. I smile at Carter and Lily reassuringly as I walk by.

Mason waits by the door. Wow he is weird.

I smile. "Hey."

He smiles.

"Hi." He whispers.

"So did you want me to walk you to your car or was there a reason?" I smile.

He grins and looks longingly at me.

I look down a little uncomfortable.

"Can I speak to you outside?" He asks.

I nod slowly a little afraid.

I walk out and close the door behind me.

I turn to him and he surprises me by pushing his lips against mine.

He crams his tongue in my mouth.

I slowly without realizing it, melt into his arms.

I put my hands in his hair.

I know it isn't right since I am with Chad but it feels perfect.

Chad has changed a lot. He is controlling. I don't even know if he still loves me.

He pulls me closer. "I love you."

No. I can't do this. It isn't right. I push against him.

"What are you doing?" I whisper hotly.

He smirks. "You liked it."

"Please." I snap.

"Sonny. I know you miss everything we used to do. Trips, the love, caring. We can still do it all!" He smiles putting an arm around me.

"You're crazy." I snap.

He grins. "I know what you like Sonny. You like sexy…surprising, spontaneous. Chad can't give you that…but I can."

I want so badly to jump into his arms and run away…but I can't.

I care way too much about Chad

"Mason…I can't. I'm sorry." I whisper.

He a face of serious sadness and pain, but it quickly turns to anger.

"You'll be sorry for this Sonny Munroe!" He growls. "This won't be the last you hear from me!"

He turns and drives away.

A single tear of fear falls from my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Chad walks out. "Hey Sonny!"

I smile weakly. "Fine. You were worried over nothing."

He smiles. He goes in to kiss me but it doesn't feel the same anymore.

I sigh and pull away. "I'm sorry Chad…I'm just not in the mood."

I trudge up the stairs and sigh climbing into bed.

Tears fall down my face.

I think I have a problem. I am in love with both guys.

* * *

**Sonny is confused…but which one does she choose. Oh please! Like that is hard! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: That is the day it went bad

**Hey! That was a sad chapter that she could do that to poor Chad. Don't worry things will go right…maybe! ;)**

**Cena-Centric333: How can Sterling love Selena! Ah! I will never forgive you for that! ;)**

**Sonny's POV**

I wake up to find myself on something soft and warm.

I open my eyes and see I am lying on Chad's chest.

He smells so good.

I smile and close my eyes again.

After a moment I feel an arm snake around me and pull me forward.

I open my eyes to see Chad smiling down on me. "Sorry if I woke you."

"I was awake." I whisper wrapping myself around him.

He chuckles. "As much as I would love to stay like this, I have to go to work."

I sigh and move away. Chad goes into the bathroom and changes into his lucky audition clothes.

"Bye Sonny." He whispers.

"Chad wait!" I cry jumping out of bed and jumping into him.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"I want to tell you love you and any other guy I ever kissed was a mistake because, I only care about you." I smile telling the truth.

I realized that Chad is the one that I really love.

I will never give him up.

He smiles a bit confused.

"Uh, I love you too babe. Have a good day." He says leaning down for a kiss.

It is out of this world amazing.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I put my hands in his hair.

I pull away smiling. "You don't wanna be late."

"Wait!" He says pressing his lips to mine.

I giggle.

"Go on." I whisper.

"I love you." He smiles.

"I love you too." I say with all confidence.

He gives me a final a hug and whispers, "I'll never let you go."

He smiles as he drives away. I slide against the door of our room smiling.

I love him.

Lily walks in. "Mommy the flowers are dying."

I sigh. "Ok sweetie. Let me get dressed."

After I dropped the girls at school I get dressed to garden.

Since it's hot outside I put on a short thin tan dress.

When I walk out it feels so good.

Not to hot not to cold.

I walk out by the flowers and start to water them.

Nothing like watering the flowers on a perfect day.

I lean down to pour the water and there is a tall dark shadow behind me.

I smile. "Chad?"

I turn but no one is there.

"Chad?" I call.

Must be my imagination. I shake it off.

I turn back around and this time the shadow grabs me and spins me around.

I am face to face with Mason.

"What are you doing here!" I snap.

He smiles putting his arms around my waist. "Don't be that way."

I slap him away. "We are done with that, and I am done with you!"

He glares. "Is this what you think this is Sonny? A contest? For you to decide which you like better?"

I shake my head no. "I have always loved Chad, and then you came and mixed me up."

He smirks. "Look Sonny. I care about you."

I laugh. "Please! You never cared about me! You hurt me and you just wanted to acquire me!"

He smirks. "Did I Sonny? Did I really?"

"No! No one can do that but Chad!" I snap.

He steps closer to me.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to date you anymore." I whisper.

He glares. "Sonny there are two ways to do this…the easy way and the hard way."

I cross my arms and nod my head asking him to go on.

"The easy way, we make out right here until Chad comes and sees, and then we run away together."

I snort. Please like I would do that.

"Hard way, I make you come with me." He smirks.

I laugh. "So you're just gonna kidnap me in the middle of the day?"

"No. It will be special." He says raising a brow.

I turn my head disgusted.

"And if I refuse both ways." I say.

He steps closer to me causing me to walk backward.

"Do you really want to find out?" He asks.

I smile. "Try me."

He grabs me hard and kisses me.

It isn't like the other day. It isn't like Chad's sweet kisses at all.

It is full of want.

I know what he is doing.

"No!" I cry.

"I want you…Bad." He growls.

"Get off. Please." I whisper.

He runs his hands on me. I am sobbing.

He grabs me and pulls me towards the house.

I look for anything to hold on to.

"Mason! Please don't!" I sob.

"Shut up!" He snarls pulling me into the house and shutting the door.

He throws me to the floor looking for duct tape

He finds it and pulls a huge piece across my face.

The tears stain my face.

I really wish the girls would come home from school about now.

He grabs me and takes me up to the bed room.

That was the first day…things went bad.

Mason left me there. The pain of this never leaving.

He said he would be back. Tomorrow and the next day and the next.

I take a shower and put on sweat pants.

I sit on the couch broken.

Chad walks in smiling. "Hey. How was you're day?"

"Chad…" I whisper.

I think about what Mason said about hurting the ones I love if I say anything.

"It was ok." I smile weakly.

He smiles. "Good."

"Did you get the part?" I ask.

He smiles. "He says he will get back to me!"

I smile. "I'm sure that you'll get it."

He grins. "I hope. I was perfect for the part!"

"You always are…I am gonna go get the girls from school."

"How bout I make dinner?" He says giving a dazzling smile.

I grin. "That would be great."

"See ya!" He calls from the kitchen.

What if Mason comes back? What if he tells Chad we had sex together?

Chad would leave me. No. Chad would believe me.

I focus back on the road to see I am driving on the wrong side, headed straight for a truck.

I scream swerving back over.

Horns go off uncontrollably.

I keep my hands on the wheel.

I break into tears pulling off the highway.

I pull into the school trying to cover my sadness with makeup.

Lily runs into my arms. "My math teacher wants to meet you."

I sigh. "You didn't tell him who I was did you?" I whisper.

She shrugs. "I forgot my homework?"

"Lily!" I scream.

Carter walks up and looks at me. "Mom? Are…" She stops when my eyes meet hers.

She knows.

"Just…stay here why I go talk to Lily's teacher." I growl.

I walk through the building when I finally come to his room.

I knock. He turns swiftly and smiles.

"Hi! I'm Charles Lily's Math teacher."

I groan. First name? Really? And he is like 40 years old!

"I'm Sonny Munroe. Lily's Mom." I smile.

He giggles like a girl. Oh please!

"Is there a problem with Lily?" I ask innocently.

He smiles. "Lily who?"

"My daughter?" I snap.

"Oh! Right…I just wanted to meet you." He says fiddling with me tie.

I glare. "Do you know how many students in your class don't your teaching?"

He stares.

"All of them! You are the suckiest teacher ever! So you don't have the time to help them, but you have the nerve to flirt with a married movie star?" I yell.

He stares with his mouth open.

"Have a nice day." I say storming out.

**So sad! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: She's gonna be alirght, Right

**Hey! So Sonny chose Chad of course! What is a story without Channy? Ok today is Suicide awareness day. If you want anything to do with it Pm me and I will give you the code to invite you to my Forum. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Sonny's POV**

It has been that way for weeks. Same thing every day.

He would force me, and I would be defenseless. I kept it from Chad to protect my family.

Mason said he would hurt them. I can't risk it. It took forever for Carter to feel better.

I am not going through it again.

Chad starts to walk out the door for work.

"Chad Wait!" I scream.

"What is it Sonny?" He asks.

"Take me to work with you." I beg.

"What?" He says shocked.

"Please I don't want to be here anymore!" I wail.

I am going insane.

He smiles. "We are going to have lunch with the director today…I think I know what's going on." He says.

"You do?" I whisper.

He nods and pulls me into a hug. "You miss working around me."

Wasn't what I was thinking but I'll go it.

I nod. "Oh Chad!" I gasp wrapping my arms around him.

"I miss working with the greatest actor of our generation! Please take me!"

I peek one eye open and look at him.

"I know how to fix this! I'll get you a spot in the movie!" He smiles.

"Really?" I gasp excited.

He nods. "I'll talk to him when I get in. Have a good day."

He closes the door.

"Wait." I whisper.

Lily walks up. "Time to take us to school mommy!"

"Why don't you stay home with me!" I smile getting down to her level.

She just stares and bursts out laughing. "Good one."

Tears well in my eyes as I grab my keys and get into the car.

Lily runs out of the car the moment we arrive at the school.

"Mom?" Carter whispers. I turn and smile a weak smile.

"Just…" She sighs. "Don't let him take advantage of you. Step up and stand up for yourself."

She steps out the car, nods and joins hands with a guy.

Who is that? I could really care less.

When I get back home I sigh and walk back up to my room and turn on the Tv.

The news is on and a girl is on about my age.

"Listen, I know what it is like to be abused, used, hurt."

I turn quickly toward the Tv and watch.

"I was raped every week by the same guy for years. I wanted desperately to break free but I didn't know how. I felt alone. Hurt. Like my life was over. But one day when he came I told him no. He got angry. He tried to hurt me, but I wouldn't just be defenseless. I fought back."

I stare at the screen thinking.

She smiles. "Look at me now. I have a great life. I have three amazing kids, a guy who actually cares about me and a lot more. So take that first step if you are in a trap now. It works."

I smile. "Yeah. Stand up to him."

Suddenly I can hear the door knobbing turning frantically.

It's him.

I smile walking to the door. "Who is it?"

"Really?" He snarls.

He is in a bad mood today. That means more pain for me.

No! I won't take it today.

I smile. "No thank you."

I walk outside to water the flowers and realize I am outside.

"Shit!" I cry running to the door.

He beats me there shutting the door roughly.

"Big mistake." He growls.

We stare at eachother for what seems like an hour breathing deeply.

He smiles. "Do you want to meet me inside?"

I shake my head. "I'm done with you abusing me."

He scowls. "What!"

I smirk. "You heard me."

He stares for a moment than bursts out laughing.

Did I say something funny?

He smiles coming closer to me. "Did I ask you if you were ok with it?"

Him being close sends fear through me and I find I can't speak.

He smirks. "Does me being near you…" He runs a hand down me causing me to shiver. "Scare you?" He finishes.

I shake my head lying.

He grabs me roughly bringing his lips to mine.

I struggle but he pulls me forward so my body is crammed against his.

"You so turn me on." He smirks.

I shiver. "Stop."

"I need to feel you Sonny." He says huskily pulling me toward the house.

"No! Please stop!" I cry trying to get away.

"Like I said Sonny…now is your chance. Easy way, or hard way. Make it quick." He says gesturing to the bulge in his pants.

I look away disgusted.

"I don't want you at all! You know why? Cause you're a freaking ugly, raping, man whore!" I scream.

He glares at me.

He comes forward and grabs me by the hair pulling me to the ground.

I scream loudly.

Someone hears it cause I hear someone say, "What is going on out there?"

I try to scream but he puts a hand over my mouth.

After a minute she cries out again. "I will call the police if you don't beat it! Crazy fans!"

He pushes me backward and I am gripping at the air to stop myself.

I suddenly feel no more ground beneath me.

I am falling backward towards the pool.

When my body hits the water I let out a scream. The water shoots up around me.

I am completely underwater now. I struggle to get to the surface.

Water floods into my mouth and I begin to panic.

"Enjoy hell." Mason snarls running off.

I really hate him.

I sink further towards the bottom of the water.

I have to stay awake, but my eyes are closing.

I can see my life flash before my eyes.

I see Chad. The first moment we met.

Suddenly I hear him call my name. "Sonny?"

Must stay awake! My eyes drift slowly closed.

**Chad's POV**

I am walking down the hall to the director's chair.

Suddenly I am seeing Sonny's perfect brown curls.

I knock right into the director.

"Chad? You ok?"

I nod.

This happens all the time! I always think about Sonny where ever I am!

"I have an idea for my Co-star who I fall in love with in the movie." I say walking with him.

"Really? Well I have girl who is interested, see what you can do with her." He says.

"Fine." I groan.

I walk into my room and see loose brown curls going down her back.

Sonny!

I wrap my arms around her. "Hey you."

Suddenly the curls melt into straight blonde hair.

The girl turns and grins.

"Why hello."

I jump back. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

She smirks. "You look kinda like the guy in my dreams last night."

I turn and give her a baleful look. Seriously?

I smile. "I am already married to the girl in my dreams."

"That is a great nickname to call me!" She says desperately.

I walk out of the room and hear her call my name but I don't answer.

I walks up to the director. "You know Sonny Munroe?"

I use her maiden name cause that is what people know her as.

I smile pulls on his face. "Duh! She starred in my favorite movie! She was so hot!"

I glare at him. "I bet I can get my wife to do the part."

His smile falls. "I thought you were gonna say you knew Sonny Munroe."

"She is my wife!" I scream.

"Oh! Than I would love to have her!"

He walks away and I can hear him screaming like a fan girl, "Sonny Munroe!"

I sigh. I walk back into my dressing room and get a really bad feeling.

I feel like something is going to happen. Like I should be at home with Sonny.

I jump up and grab my keys.

"Chad where are you going?" Jessica, who plays my best friend, calls.

She is really a cool girl. "I have to go! Tell Mike I am sorry."

I am flying all the way home and I fling open the door.

"Sonny?" I call.

There is no answer.

Something isn't right.

I run upstairs to our room and trip. I turn and see there is a ball of duct tape on the floor.

What the hell?

Laying on the floor I can see there is a box under Sonny's dresser.

This isn't like Sonny.

I reach under grab the box.

My heart stops. Condoms.

They aren't mine…whose are they?

Hurt fills me. Is she cheating on me?

I walk down the stairs and out the door.

"Sonny?" I say with more harshness in my tone.

My eyes fall on the pool and I gasp when I see Sonny floating face down in the pool.

"Sonny!" I scream.

My first instinct is to jump in after her and I do.

I grab her and pull her out of the water.

I flip her over.

She looks completely lifeless.

Tears fall from my eyes. "Please Sonny!" I sob.

I get out my phone and call 911. They say they will be here soon.

I keep performing CPR on her trying to get her to breath.

It is so heart breaking to put my lips on hers and not feel her respond, or giggle.

I blow air into her mouth and she starts coughing.

"Thank g-god!" I sob.

She sits up coughing water onto the ground.

She lies back down.

"It's ok Sonny! Help will be here soon!" I whisper.

She opens her eyes and her eyes are filled with pain.

She brings a shaky hand to my cheek. "Chad."

"You're gonna be ok." I say my voice cracking.

"I tried to stop him. He pushed me." She whispers.

Anger fills me. Who would've pushed her.

"Who pushed you?" I growl.

She smiles. "You're eyes are so blue."

"What? Who pushed you?" I say my voice urgent.

"I thought our meetings would be over." She whispers.

Meetings? What kind of meetings?

"What meetings?" I ask.

She looks into my eyes.

"It was him." She whispers.

"Who?" I cry.

Suddenly her eyes glaze over. She gets a confused look. "Who are you?"

I am confused. "Sonny, it's me! Chad."

She smiles. "I'm tired."

She closes her eyes and her head falls back into my arms.

"Sonny! You have to stay awake!" I cry.

Who is him?

The ambulance comes and takes her on stretcher.

"She's gonna be ok right!" I say grabbing the woman.

"I wish I could say yes but, she swallowed a bunch of water and chlorine." She walks away.

I shake it off as they drive away.

"No. She's gonna be fine…Right?"


	6. Chapter 6: Wow

**Hey guys! Sorry about all the waiting…I have been planning valentine's day! Ok so this is a pretty sad Chapter I guess…I don't know yet. I cannot believe Sterling is gay. Not that I don't support it, it's just….There goes my dream of marrying him. ):**

**Chad's POV**

I sit for hours waiting for an answer I both longed for and feared.

The doctor comes out and I jump up. "How is she?"

"She is out of surgery." He answers simply.

What does that tell me you idiot?

"Well?" I growl trying to keep my temper.

"You are very lucky Mr. Cooper. She suffered some broken ribs and a concussion but I think she will be ok."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"When can I see her?" I ask desperate.

"There is one more thing."

"What?" I whisper.

He sighs. "I'm sorry Mr. Cooper but she has amnesia."

My heart skips a beat.

"What does that mean? She doesn't know me?" I whisper.

"Well we don't know yet…we just want you to be aware just in case." He says sadly.

I nod. "Give me a minute."

Sonny will remember me I know it.

"I want to see mommy!" Lily whines.

I turn to see Carter looking at herself in the mirror.

"Lily mommy is having trouble remembering things so I think I should go in alone." I smile.

She nods sadly.

I walk in the room to see Sonny.

I smile. "What happened?" Sonny whispers.

"You fell into the pool." The doctor says. "Do you remember anything?"

She sighs. "I can't remember anything about what happened!"

"Do you know who this is?" He asks calmly.

She smirks. "Of course I do."

I throw my arms around her. "I'm so glad you remember me!"

She giggles. "How could I forget my best friend?"

The smile falls from my face. "Best friend?"

She nods.

I am about to tell her we are married and the doctor pulls me out.

"You can't say anything! Telling her the memories might result disastrous."

"But she is my wife!" I scream.

"You have to give it time." He says calmly.

"So will she remember?" I ask more quiet.

He nods. "The more time she spends with you the more she will remember."

I nod walking back in.

"Sonny since we are doing a movie together, you are gonna stay at my place." I smile.

She gives a sort of confused face. "Okay."

"I'll let you get ready." I say walking out.

I explain to the girls the situation and how they can't act like they know here.

When she walks out she looks breath taking.

She has on a light blue dress that fits her on the top and flows at the bottom.

My mouth hangs open.

"Chad? Are you ok?" Her sweet voice says.

I snap out of it blushing. "Y-Yeah. Of course."

She puts a hand to her mouth giggling a bit.

**Sonny's POV**

"I'll let you get ready." He says walking out.

He gives me a smile before disappearing.

This is so weird. Chad is never this nice to me.

I can't believe I have amnesia. I can't remember anything!

I pull a light blue dress over my head.

I walk out with my coach purse in hand and Chad stares.

"Chad? Are you ok?" I ask.

His mouth slowly closes and he blushes. "Y-Yeah. Of course."

I see the blush and start to giggle.

"Let's go than." He says touching my arm slightly.

I feel a spark shoot through me.

I look up in his eyes and he smiles.

He starts to lean forward.

"Chad?" I whisper when he is inches from me.

"Yeah right!" I giggle. "Good one! I gotta go to the bathroom" I smile.

When I enter the bathroom I shut the light off and slide against the door.

"Wow." I breathe.

**Chad's POV**

I close my car door behind me.

I look in the mirror seeing a blush on my cheeks.

I smile. "Wow."


	7. Chapter 7: I had falled for him

**I have nothing to say so just read the chapter! : P**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny walks out to the car and smiles. "Hi."

I smile. "Hi."

She closes the door behind her. "So…" She begins.

"So…" I say.

"Well…"

"Well…Shall we?" I ask.

She smiles. "We shall."

I pull out of the parking lot and suddenly Sonny sticks her head out the window.

I laugh. "What are you doing?"

She comes back in laughing. "Just wondering what it feels like."

I smile. She now starts waving to people.

She gets a few glares from some woman, but mostly smiles from guys.

One winks at her. She giggles. "He was kinda cute."

I gasp. "Sonny! He was not cute! You are way out of his league!"

Realizing what I just said I look away embarrassed.

I look back up and her eyes are locked on mine.

She smiles big and my heart melts.

"Chad the road!" She screeches.

I quickly direct my eyes back on the road and swerve out of the way of a truck.

I pull to the side of the road and stop.

Sonny bursts out laughing. "That was so fun!"

I laugh. "Come on the house is near here."

We pull into the driveway and Sonny takes my hand and squeezes it smiling at me.

I grin.

_Does she love me?_

I open the door. "Girls!" I call.

Sonny gasps. "You're married? I don't know if you're wife…"

"Sonny," I start, "I don't have a wife. Just to girls."

Sonny stares at me for a second and I think I see a bit of hurt in them.

Carter and Lily come tripping down the stairs.

"Hi! I'm Lily!" Lily says winking at me.

Carter turns to Sonny. "Sup? I'm Carter."

Sonny smiles. "Hi I'm Sonny."

I grin. "Ok time for dinner girls wash up."

They both groan walking to the bathroom.

"What's for dinner?" She says leaning against me.

I smirk. "Don't know. Ask the chef."

She turns and sees Benny preparing dinner. I just got the maids and what not.

She gasps. "This is so cool!"

I chuckle.

"What is for dinner?" She asks.

"Chicken leman." He answers simply.

She smiles. "Cool!"

All dinner long Sonny kept saying how good it was. Lily and Carter played along pretty well.

After dinner Lily and Carter go upstairs to get ready for bed.

Sonny sighs sitting on the couch.

"Sonny?" I ask worried.

She sighs. "I'm sorry Chad it's just…you don't know how frustrating it is not remembering your recent life."

I sit down next to her.

"I mean, what guy would want to be with someone who can't even remember her past?" She whispers.

"Sonny you are an amazing, beautiful perfect woman, and any guy would be lucky to have you."

She turns and smiles at me. I look deep into her eyes and am feeling light and dazed.

We both slowly lean forward. Sonny's eyes drift shut.

I take her perfect curls in my hands and gently guide her to my lips.

Sonny hesitates at the beginning but finally she responds.

The kiss becomes more passionate as I enter into her mouth.

I lean her back onto the couch getting on top. She wraps her legs around my waist, while running her hands through my hair.

**Sonny's POV**

Kissing Chad was like no experience I have ever known.

It was sweet but passionate. The moment was perfect.

Suddenly my reason comes through and over rules my feelings.

Chad is my best friend! What am I doing kissing him?

I push him back. "Wait Chad."

He pulls away hurt. "Sonny?"

"I'm sorry Chad I can't do this." I say getting up.

"Wait…" He whispers.

"You're my best friend Chad! People don't just make out with their best friends!" I cry.

He flinches and tears form in his eyes.

"Goodnight." I say softening.

He tries to follow me into my room but I close the door.

I get into my PJ's and climb into bed.

In that moment I had realized I had fallen for my best friend.

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: So much in so little

**Hey everyone! Wasn't that just the cutest Channy chapter! I loved it and I love you. Seriously. Ha-ha! Love you guys. And enjoy da chapter!**

**Sonny's POV**

Sonny…

I roll over and pull the covers over my eyes.

Sonny…

Is someone calling me?

"SONNY!" Chad screams right in my ear causing me to fall out of the bed.

I look up and see him smirking. I glare. "I'm up now. What is it?"

He sighs. "We have filming in 2 hours."

I groan and climb back into bed.

"You leave me no choice." He walks away.

I look up and see he is gone. I smile. "Finally."

Suddenly I hear running toward me.

Chad grabs me and slings me around his shoulder. "Chad! Put me down!" I scream.

"Rape!" I scream.

He chuckles.

"Chad! Put me down."

He smirks. "Fine."

He throws me into the shower stall and closes the door.

I gasp. "Don't. You. Dare."

He smiles and turns the ice cold water on.

I gasp as the water runs down me.

"Chad!" I cry.

He smiles. "You dared me."

I glare at him. "Now I am soaked Chad and I am cold." I shiver my body shaking.

"I could come inside and keep you warm." He says raising a brow.

"Ewe!" I squeal.

He laughs sarcastically, "Very funny."

He closes the door with what I think is a hurt expression.

After I finish my shower I decide to wear a bright red dress with ruffles at the bottom.

I curl my hair and apply my makeup. I smile at my reflection.

Yeah, I think I could star in a movie.

I put on some high black heels and walk into the kitchen.

As I pass Chad he spits his orange juice out of his mouth.

Lily and Carter giggle.

"What are you wearing!" He snarls.

I laugh. "A dress?"

"Yeah! Where are we going a striper club?" He says turning red.

"Chad who are you my father?" I snap.

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "Fine. Let's go."

He gives the girls a big hug. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Bye Sonny!" Lily cries.

I smile. "Bye sweetie."

Chad opens the car door for me. "Thanks!" I squeal.

He chuckles.

The car ride is pretty awkward.

It is even more awkward when we are walking through the airport and guys are checking me out.

Chad is totally freaking out.

"Sonny! Just stop being so cute!" He cries.

I put a hand to my chest. "Now Chad, I can't help being cute."

"Stupid cute." I hear him mutter.

We take our seats for first class and I see a cute brown haired guy across.

He winks at me and I giggle.

"What?" Chad asks.

I shake my head telling him not to worry about it.

After the plane is in the air the guy comes over.

"Hi I'm Derek." He grins.

I blush. "I'm Sonny."

Chad glares and looks from me to Derek, and back again.

"Are you in the cast of Loving on the Sea?" He asks.

I nod lost in his eyes. "Uh huh."

He laughs. "So, I guess I will be seeing your pretty face again."

He winks and walks away.

I sigh. "He is so cute."

Chad glares. "You don't even know him."

Something happened last night. I fell for Chad.

I don't know how but I just did.

He is my best friend. I can't have feelings for a friend.

I have to get over him. I mean it is beyond obvious he likes me but I can't lose him as a friend.

"I want to get to know him." I smile.

Chad gets jealous at once. "Please! He would just use you."

This makes me angry. "Excuse me? So you don't think any guy would take me serious?"

He backs off. "No, it's just…"

I cut him off. "What?"

"I don't think you should date until you find your true love." He sighs.

"Well if I don't date how will I find him?" I point out.

He stares into my eyes. "He will come."

I find myself getting lost so I turn away.

I yawn into my hand. Chad turns to and smiles.

"You can sleep if you want."

I nod. "Good night."

He chuckles smiling at me closing my eyes.

Before I drift off I swear I hear an 'I love you'.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny places her head on the back of the head rest.

She closes her eyes and sighs.

"I love you." I whisper.

I am looking out the window when Sonny's head falls on my shoulder.

I look over and smile. She is so cute!

How long will it take for her to remember?

She suddenly wakes up and flings her head off my shoulder.

"I am sooo sorry Chad!" She wails.

"It's no problem." I wink.

She giggles as we get off the plane.

We get into a limo and drive straight to the set.

I open the door and I am met by Dylan.

He grins. "Hi."

I giggle. "Hey."

Chad steps in-between us.

"Hey" He says turning to Dylan.

I step in-between him and Chad.

"Chad it's ok this is Dylan." I smile. "He's in the movie with me." I say getting lost in his eyes.

He grins. "Now why don't I go get us a drink, while I continue getting lost in your eyes."

I giggle. "Ok."

Chad smiles. "Yeah I'm up for a drink I am so thirsty!"

Both Dylan and I turn and glare at Chad.

He looks at me and I give him a weak smile shaking my head no.

I swear I see hurt in his eyes as he sends daggers at Dylan and walks away.

"Chad wait…" I start, but he doesn't turn.

Dylan smiles. "He'll be fine. Come on." He starts to pull me away.

"No!" I cry wrenching free of him. "Chad is my best friend…I can't lose him!"

He starts to talk but I turn to toward where Chad went. "I'm sorry I have to go."

I run through the studios into a man. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hell yeah baby." He smirks.

I smile. "That's very nice but I'm looking for Chad…" He crams his lips against mine.

**Chad's POV**

It hurt so much to see Sonny beg me to go away so she could be alone with him.

I look up and send daggers at him then walk away.

"Chad wait!" Sonny cries but I don't turn around.

I get my room assignment and slam the door sliding down tears wetting my checks.

Why hasn't she fallen back in love with me yet?

Will she fall in love again?

I wipe my tears and open the door to see Sonny kissing a man

My heart falls through the floor.

I am about to turn around but she pushes back. "Get off of me!"

He grabs for her and she pushes him back. "Stay away from me!"

He pushes her hard against the wall and she squirms.

No one touches my girl.

"Get you're ugly face off of her!" I growl.

She turns and sees me.

"Chad!" She says beaming.

The guy rolls his eyes and walks away.

I walk over and take her in my arms. "You're mine. Never forget that."

She just looks up into my eyes so innocently, it makes me want call her mine forever.

"Sonny…" I start to tell her I love her.

She smiles telling me to continue.

"I love…" I am cut off by the director.

"Are you guys coming or what?"

I look at her and she looks disappointed. I smile and nod.


	9. Chapter 9: Unexcepted Kiss, unwanted guy

**I know the last Chapter took forever but this will be quick now I promise! Love yas! (: Nothing is better than listening to Who dat girl while writing this! So much inspiration! :P**

**Sonny's POV**

We walk onto the set which looks like an edge of a boat.

"Ok. So this is the big scene where Joey admits he loves Emma, which is you and Sonny." The director says.

"Then Emma's ex-boyfriend comes says he wants her back also. Ok?" He says locking eyes with me.

"Now prob." I say heading to make-up.

The cover me in make-up that a teen would where and a red slutty looking top and tight short skirt.

"Um…Why do I have to where this again?" I ask Rick.

"It's the way you're character is." He smiles looking me.

I glare and walk on the set towards Chad.

He is wearing old cut up jeans and a grey shirt.

"You look like a teen Chad." I smile wrapping arms around him.

He smiles and I let go. "You look like a…" He turns and gasps.

"Slut." He finishes.

I laugh. "Gee thanks."

He grins. "Sometimes it's not a bad thing."

I hit him. "Shut up!"

His smile falls. "But remember that if any other guys get near you, they die."

I giggle. "Funny!"

He is serious. "I wasn't joking."

I sigh. "Chad this is hard for me to say but I can't…"

Rick cuts me off. "Are we ready?"

Chad looks at me and I nod.

"Ok…and…action!" He calls from his chair.

"_Emma, I have something to tell you." Chad says gently touching my arm._

_I feel a spark fly through me._

_Did he feel it?_

_I look up from 'the water'. "What is it Joey?"_

_He sighs. "Ok. I'm just gonna say it."_

_I nod. "It's ok. Just tell me."_

_He nods and looks deep into my eyes. He sounds so serious as he says, "I'm in love with you."_

_It didn't even seem like he was acting!_

_I gasp. "Joey! You know I am still in love with my ex Jonathon."_

_He touches my cheek slightly. "He cheated on you. I will love you the way you deserve to be loved." He whispers desperate._

_I turn back to the water. "I thought we were just friends." _

_He wraps his arms around me from behind. "I thought so too. But I can't get you out of my head. You're laugh. The way your hair falls softly past your shoulders." He says turning me to him._

_I look into his eyes. He opens his mouth to say his line but nothing comes out._

**Chad's POV**

Everything was going fine until Sonny looked into my eyes.

She is so cute I can't stand it.

Even in those slutty clothes she is so innocent I just want her to be mine.

My want takes over my better judgment.

I grab her and wrap my arms tightly around her pushing her against me.

She gasps at the contact. She looks up shocked.

I push my lips hard against hers. She is shocked at first.

I kiss her passionately desperate for her to kiss me back.

My heart swells with happiness when Sonny finally wraps her arms around my neck and responds.

"Cutttt!" Rick screams.

Me and Sonny fly apart.

**Sonny's POV**

Kissing Chad was like no experience I have ever felt.

He was so sweet and delicate, at the same time being passionate.

"Cutttt!" Rick cries.

I push Chad away and we both stand awkwardly.

Derek just stares at us looking from me to Chad and back again.

"What the hell was that about!" Rick screams.

I look at Chad.

"I-I…couldn't remember my lines." He says shuffling his feet.

Hurt and disappointment flood through my body. He didn't mean it?

His eyes turn to me and he winks.

I look to the ground embarrassed.

"Fine! 10 minute break!"

**Chad's POV**

Sonny turns to me smiling. "Wow Chad! You were good."

I smile. "Of course I'm CDC."

She smirks. "I know but…it was like you weren't acting."

She turns and winks walking away.

"That's because I wasn't." I whisper desperate.

Every word I spoke was true.

I want Sonny to mine so badly I could die.

I watch her walk to the water desperate to hold her.

The way she walks is so intoxicating. Every guy's eyes turn as she does.

I see drool falling from Derek's mouth.

I walk up. "Oh hey! A tip, you might wanna wipe your face."

He glares at me as I walk to Sonny.

I poke Sonny and she turns.

"What's going on?" I ask placing my hands on her hips.

She relaxes in my grip. "Let's see since 1 minute ago…a lot!"

I laugh. "Well that's how I roll."

She smiles and bites her lip softly looking at me deeply.

"Sonny…" I whisper.

She smiles. "What is it?"

"I-I…I have to tell you something but…I'm afraid you will hate me." I whisper.

She smiles. "I could never hate you Chad."

Does she really mean that?

I smile. "I-I..."

"Break up!" Rick calls.

Sonny gives me a sympathetic look and she walks away.

I slam my fist against the wall. "Shit!"

"Sonny!" A familiar voice calls.

I turn to the voice and my body tenses.

A brown haired, green eyed guy is in the studio.

His eyes turn to me and his light pink lips curl into a smirk.

Those dark green eyes are up to something.

Those eyes I know so well. His eyes.

He wraps his arms around Sonny and she tenses up.

She doesn't know him.

"Do I know you?" She asks shooting a glance at me.

My eyes are filled with pain.

His eyes fill with fake hurt. "Don't you remember me? I came as soon as the hospital told me! I'm sorry I was on my business trip!"

Sonny looks hard at his face.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad was about to tell me something important but Rick broke us up to play again.

"Sonny!" A voice cries from behind me.

I turn and see a brown haired, green eyed guy smiling at me.

I look at him confused and suddenly…

_I am swimming in the ocean. Scuba diving._

_I am in a cave. I see the guy. He is too close for comfort._

_He came closer, "I am glad you followed me Sonny."_

_I back away. "Well you are the professional."_

_He smiles. "Sonny I really like you."_

_I nod. "I can see us becoming good friends Mason."_

_"I mean more than friends." He says._

_"What!" I say trying to act as if this is surprising. "Mason, you know I am married!"_

_"Are you Sonny? Are you really?" Déjà vu. Am I with Chad, or Mason. "Ok, Now you sound like Chad, and I am, really!"_

_He leans forward, and before I can object, crushes his desperate lips to mine. I try to get him off but he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me tightly to him. He forced his tongue inside my mouth and I practically gagged on it._

_He did something I totally didn't except. He went for the top of my suit and when I moved away, he went for the bottom._

_I gave him a good kick in the face before taking off outta there with the mask in hand._

I finally snap out of it and gasp backing away from him.

"Don't you remember me? Mason…You're husband?"

My heart falls threw the floor. "What?"


	10. Chapter 10: Acussed of Creepery

**I am sooo excited about this chapter! This is when Sonny ditches Chad for Duh duh duh duh! By the way he doesn't tell her because he wants her to learn about everything on her own like the doctor said but he will soon regret it! (;**

**SPOV**

"What?" I whisper.

"Well fiancé, for two more weeks." He grins.

I gasp. I didn't know I was engaged. Why didn't Chad tell me?

Mason smiles. "I thought Chad would tell you since he is the best man."

I gasp and turn angry to Chad.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" I yell in his face.

"No! I didn't know! I mean I did but Sonny listen…" He starts.

"Save it! How could you not tell me I have a fiancé!" I growl.

He looks down at his feet.

"I know exactly why!" I snarl. "You are in love with me and didn't want me to marry him!"

He looks up shocked. "What!"

"Oh please Chad it isn't that hard to tell!" I growl.

Anger and embarrassment moves through his eyes. "I would never love you." He says through clenched teeth.

Hurt floods through me. He doesn't love me? But I love him!

Tears flood out of my eyes unwillingly. Mason puts an arm around me.

Chad's face softens. "Sonny…"

"I hate you!" I sob running from the set.

**Chad's POV**

Anger fills my system as Mason claims to be her fiancé.

When did he even know about this?

I want to say something but the doctor says she could die of shock. I can't risk that.

"I thought Chad would tell you since he is the best man." Mason says smirking at me.

Sonny turns to me glaring. Oh crap.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" She yells.

"No! I didn't know well I did but Sonny listen." I start but she cuts me off.

"Save it! How could you not tell me I have a fiancé."

I look down at my shoes.

"I know exactly why! You are in love with me and didn't want me to get married!" She snaps.

My eyes snap up to her. "What!"

"Oh come Chad it isn't that hard to tell!"

Embarrassment floods through me.

I glare at her.

"I would never love you!" I snarl through my teeth.

I regret it at once.

Hurt floods into her eyes and tears fill her eyes.

She does love me. And I just broke her heart with a lie.

"Sonny…" I whisper.

"I hate you!" She screams harshly fleeing from the set.

Mason smirks at me shaking his head. "Oh Chad."

I glare at him.

"Do you really think this was all a coincidence?" He smiles.

"You pushed her didn't you." I snarl.

He smirks. "That is me to know, and for you to wish you knew. Later." He says walking towards Sonny.

I run for him. 'YOU SON OF A BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO ME?"

Rick and Jessica hold me back. "Chad calm down!"

Mason is out of there quick as lightning.

I finally calm down and Jessica lets me go.

"What are you gonna do Chad?" She whispers.

I am nothing. Buried. My life is over.

To hear Sonny say she hated me…hurt like nothing I have known.

"I have nothing left." I whisper.

Jessica puts an arm around my shoulder. "Chad, just give Sonny to cool down."

I sigh. "What if she hates me forever."

She smiles sadly. "Then she wasn't the one."

I shake my head. "She is! She has to be. I love her more than anything else."

"Then she will forgive you." She smiles.

"I hope you're right." I sigh leaving without saying anything.

Last night was unbearable to not have Sonny there.

I am going on my morning run when I pass a really sexy girl with brown hair.

"Why don't you come give me some of that." I say smoothly as she drinks from the public fountain.

She suddenly stops drinking and turns smacking me right in the face.

I fall backwards and hear a familiar sweet voice snap harshly. "Don't make me kick you're ass douche."

I look up shocked and lock eyes with Sonny.

She sees me and gasps. "Chad?"

"Sonny!"

She helps me up. "Sorry but that has already happened to me twice this morning."

Anger fills me. "Who!"

She laughs. "You did it too!"

I open my mouth to defend myself, but close it finding no point.

"Sonny…" I begin.

"I really didn't mean what I said yesterday! I was just really embarrassed, and it isn't even true!"

She smiles sadly. "It's ok Chad. I understand."

"No! Sonny I…I have something to tell you." I sigh.

"What is it?" She asks softly.

"Sonny…I'm in love with you."

Her face falls. She starts to say something but I cut her off.

"I've been in love with you for longer than you can imagine. Now if you don't feel the same, I'll understand, but if you do…"

I meet her eyes.

"Chad…I'm sorry but…we can't be together." She whispers.

My heart falls. "You don't love me?"

Was it all an act before the accident?

She shrugs. Why did she cry when I said I didn't love her.

"But Sonny!" I argue.

"Can we just forget it?" She asks innocently.

I smile. "Sure."

I am trying to hide my jealousy and hurt as she talks about 'their' wedding.

"I didn't know whether to get pink or white so I was like…" I cut her off.

"Sonny…Just stop!" I snap harshly.

When I open my eyes she is shocked.

"I'm sorry." She says confused.

"Don't do this to me." I whisper.

"What?" She gasps.

"Talk about your new life with Mason…it hurts that you're gonna leave me."

I don't meet her eyes.

After a moment of complete silence, she slowly takes my hand in hers.

I look up at her and she is smiling. "I'm not gonna leave you."

She untwines are fingers. I look at them and smile at her.

She kisses me on my cheek leaving it tingling.

"Are you gonna move in with Mason?" I whisper my eyes closed.

"Yes." She says quietly.

I sigh. "Are you gonna…"

I don't finish.

She raises a brow. "That really isn't your business is it?"

This angers me. I grab her wrist.

"Ow! Chad let me go!" She says trying to get free.

"You are my business Sonny."

"What is wrong with you! You are like a grade A creeper!" She screams.

"No! I just care about you!" I yell back.

"I'm engaged! I can't have creepers following me everywhere!"

She sighs. "Just keep your distance ok? I can call the cops!"

She starts to walk away.

"Sonny!" I scream.

She turns.

"What is happening! It's me Chad! You're husband!" I cry.

"Remember." I whisper putting a hand to her cheek.

Her eyes widen. "Chad." She whispers.

I smile. "I knew you would remember me."

She smiles and suddenly falls limp into my arms.

"Shit!" I scream.

I lower her to the ground.

She has no pulse. "Oh no! Somebody help me! Please…" I whisper.

**To be continued if you review ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Wish she knew what i meant

**Sonny's POV**

I wake up to hear beeping and frantic voices.

I slowly open my eyes to see Chad standing over me.

He smiles. "Sonny…are you ok?"

Mason stands in front of my view.

"What happened?" I ask tired.

Chad looks a little worried. "You fainted."

"Do you remember anything?" Mason asks.

I think for a moment.

"I remember…Chad apologizing…but that is it." I say defeated.

"Good." Chad smiles.

I lift a brow and he steps backward.

"Oh my gosh! Mason we have so much to do for the wedding!" I cry.

Chad eyes sadden.

"Chad? What is it?" I ask.

He smiles sadly. "Nothing. Everything is great."

"Oh…well me and Mason are going to the club tonight do you wanna come?" I smile hopefully.

I hint of happiness enters his eyes. "Yeah. I would like to come."

"Good." I smile taking Mason's nasty ugly gross hand.

I don't know what it is but…I don't like Mason. He seems so fake.

Later that night I was getting ready for the clubbing at Mason's.

I have on a short red dress, and have just finished my make up.

Mason walks up from behind me.

He starts to kiss my neck. What is with this creep?

"You look hot." He whispers.

"Thanks but I would appreciate it if you stopped." I say walking out.

"Come on Sonny…let's ditch Chad and stay in for the night." Mason says.

He tries to get on top of me.

"Mason! Stop it!" I yell.

He grabs me and pushes me down on his bed. "I didn't bring you here just so you could get ready."

Fear flows through me.

He pushes his lips against mine.

I start to cry as he takes my shirt completely off to reveal my black and white lace bra.

He smiles and I shiver.

I struggle against him but he doesn't budge.

Suddenly the weight of Mason is off of me.

I open my eyes to see Mason on the floor crying out as Chad pounds his fists into him.

Seeing the blood pouring out of Mason's face I rush to Chad.

"Chad!" I scream running to try to get him off.

Chad tries to get me off of him, but I pull him back separating them.

Chad wipes his mouth harshly glaring at Mason.

"If you ever put a hand on my girl again, I'll freaking kill you. Do you understand me!"

Mason nods cowering on the floor.

**Chad's POV**

I put on my dark silk button up shirt.

I drive all the way to Mason's apartment and knock on the door with no answer.

"Hello?" I call.

Suddenly I hear sobs coming from inside.

What the hell is going on in there?

I open the door and walk through the hall.

I look inside a bedroom to see Mason on top of a sobbing struggling Sonny.

Her shirt is on the floor and she tries to cover herself.

He tries to reach for her pants and she screams for him to stop.

Anger enters me. The fact he can touch MY Sonny that way is disgusting.

I burst into the room and pull Mason off of her and slamming him into the wall.

I push him to the ground and punch him with all the strength I have.

Sonny screams my name and tries to get me off of him but I push back.

Finally I stand back. I wipe my mouth in hate realizing how much damage I did to his face.

"If you ever put a hand on my girl again, I'll freaking kill you! Do you understand me!" I growl.

Mason nods in fear still holding his face.

I take Sonny's hand and I take her out of his apartment.

She gets into the car and I swerve out of there.

She gasps. "Chad! Slow down!"

I slow down. "I'm sorry. The fact that he did that pisses me off so much."

I look over at her and she is covering herself.

I realize all she has on is a black and white lace bra.

She is so cute when she is being innocent.

"Sonny…you don't have to be embarrassed. It's not like I haven't seen you before."

She raises an eyebrow. "What!"

Oh crap.

"I meant like in a bikini and stuff." I say quickly.

"Oh." She says.

"Here." I smile taking off my shirt and handing it to her.

She stares at my chest with her mouth open.

I laugh. "Right back at ya!"

She glares putting the shirt on.

"Thanks Chad. I mean for what you did. It means a lot to me." She smiles.

"Well you are my best girl Sonny." I smile wishing she knew what I really meant.


	12. Chapter 12: Aniversary

**Ok guys. I think I might have an idea of what is gonna happen. Enjoy the story.**

**Sonny's POV**

I wake up to have the sun shining in my face.

I stretch and walk outside.

There is a note on the table with eggs and bacon.

_My girl,_

_I had to go out somewhere. Don't worry I will explain later._

_Chad._

I smile at the my girl part.

Suddenly Chad walks in smiling. "Hey Sunshine."

I smile. "Hey Chad. What's up?"

He opens a bag to reveal a velvet box and inside is a diamond necklace.

I gasp. "Chad! Why would you do this?"

He grins. "It's our anniversary."

Wait what?

"What?" I ask confused.

He is face goes panicked.

"You mean of being friends?" I ask.

He sighs. "Let's go with that."

He grins. "The prince would like to take his princess out to dinner tonight."

I smile curtsying. "Why of course young man!"

He offers his arm. "Shall we?"

I look up confused. "But it's the morning."

He smiles. "I know, I have other things planned."

**Chad's POV**

I would like to do things today to get my mind off the fact she doesn't know it is our one year anniversary.

And tonight…we will go to our separate rooms…and nothing.

She has no idea how much I am in love with her.

She smiles at me in the limo and I wink at her causing her to giggle.

We get out and Sonny squeals. "Chad! White water rafting! This is my absolute favorite thing! How did you know?"

"I would think I would know my girl." I say brushing a piece of hair from her face.

She blushes and takes my hand leading me forward.

After we get our life jackets on a guy about our age walks up and smiles at Sonny.

She twirls a piece of hair around her finger giggling. "Hi."

Great, I take my wife out on our anniversary she doesn't know about, and she is flirting with other guys.

He smiles and kisses Sonny's hand. "Hi I'm Michael. And you are."

I glare at him. "You don't need you know our names."

He nods confused. "A'ight…you guys ready to hit the water?"

Sonny beams. "Yes! This is my favorite thing in the world to do!"

He smiles taking her hand. "Mine too."

She grins.

"You have the most beautiful smile." He says smiling.

"Thanks." She says.

I take her hand from his and step in-between them. "So who's ready for white water rafting!"

Sonny smiles and they walk forward looking at eachother.

I sigh and sit down by myself after all, will they even notice?

I try to stop myself but I can't, and the tears begin.

**Sonny's POV**

The white water instructor walks up and smiles at me.

I can tell he is interested. I smile to myself.

I could play a little game.

I start to act really interested in him and giggle.

Chad's eyes are on my quick as lightning with jealousy in them.

Maybe he does like me like I like him.

We and Michael start flirting and Chad is really getting upset.

"So who's ready for white water rafting?" He says getting between us.

I just stare into Michael's eyes.

Suddenly we are walking towards the raft and inside.

I look behind me and see Chad is gone.

Where is he?

"Where did Chad go?" I ask panicked.

"Who cares." Michael says.

"Excuse me? Chad is my best friend!" I cry.

"I am so much better than that loser." He grins.

Anger fills me. No one talks about Chad that way.

I smile. "You're probably right. Whoa! I what's in the water!" I gasp.

"What?" He leans down and I push him forward he comes up gasping.

I giggle. "Oh wait, it's you."

I walk back to see Chad wiping his eyes as tears fall.

_Why is he crying?_

"Chad?" I call.

He turns and gasps wiping his eyes.

I walk over and take a seat next to him. "Chad…what is it and tell me the truth."

A sob ripples through him. "Y-You f-f-forg-got about m-me on our anniversary."

I sigh. "I could never forget you."

"B-But you d-id." He whimpers.

"Chad I'm so sorry…I thought you were right behind me." I whisper.

"Yeah, you were too busy with your new boyfriend." He spits the last part.

"Awh!" I smile wrapping my arms around him.

"What!" He asks turning red.

"I think it is cute that you want me all to yourself." I grin.

He looks down at his hands.

"So…where are you gonna take me?" I smile.

"Nowhere." He mumbles.

"No! Come on! You know you want to tell me!" I say jumping up and down.

He smirks. "You are so weird."

"Yeah but you love me." I smile.

I swear I can hear him whisper, I do you love you.

Chad gasps as we walk bye and Michael walks hotly by us soaking wet.

"What happened to him?" He asks.

I smirk to myself then turn to Chad.

"No one messes with my best friend." I smile snuggling against him.

**Chad's POV**

It is really awkward during dinner.

I will smile and she will smile back. I just don't know what to say.

What happens if an 'I love you' slips out? What would I do?

The music starts to play and Sonny grins. "Chad let's dance!"

I smile. "Ok."

We start to dance and a slow song starts.

I offer my hands and she gives a nervous smile taking them.

"This is awkward." She says quietly.

What?

"What! Why is it awkward?" I ask looking right into her eyes.

She looks right back into mine as she whispers. "I don't know."

I smile as she twirls out her dress raising.

She twirls right into me and my arms wrap around her.

We stare brainlessly into each other's eyes. I just want to hold her this way forever.

I stop dancing, and tighten my grip on her.

So we just stand motionless on the dance floor staring into each other's eyes.

Sonny's eyes sparkle as she stares into mine.

I slowly lean in and her eyes hesitantly close.

After what seems an eternity our lips meet. It is heaven.

I can feel her smile as the kiss deepens.

She pulls away and bites her lip smiling into my eyes.

**Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: How do you know that?

**A/N: For all you people who mite be accusing me off stealing some story…I am not! This is a freaking squeal to MY story which I made! Everybody else enjoy this Channy filled Chapter! (:**

**Chad's POV**

Right when we walk in I grab Sonny pulling her lips to mine.

She wraps her arms around my neck snuggling closer to me.

"I love you." I whisper.

She tenses up then pushes away. "Wait Chad…"

I sigh pulling away.

She looks up guiltily. "I don't know if I love you back."

My heart is breaking apart. I swallow hard. "I think I better go to bed now I'm kinda tired."

"Chad!" She cries. I turn to her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." I whisper closing my door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Middle of the night** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up and hear whimpering. _What is that sound?_

"Please! Don't hurt me!" I hear Sonny scream.

I jump out of bed and fling open Sonny's door ready to punch someone, and see her asleep.

I smile. She looks so cute. "Please don't hurt me!" She cries tears running down her cheeks.

I walk up to her bed and shake her. "Sonny…wake up."

Her eyes snap open. She looks at me for a moment.

She starts sobbing and wraps her arms around me pulling me down on the bed.

I lie in the bed for about an hour with her head on my chest. It feels so right.

She finally stops crying and looks up at me. "Chad…was I…raped?"

My face falls and I sigh then nod. "Yes."

Her eyes fill with tears.

"It's ok Sonny I won't let anything happen to you." I say putting a hand to her cheek.

She smiles.

"Well I better go." I start.

"No!" Sonny cries. "Please don't leave me."

Her big brown eyes are glowing with hope. I love her too much to say no.

"Ok." I say laying down.

She lies down also, placing her head on my chest.

I can't resist. I wrap my arm around her pulling her closer to me.

She snuggles closer to me. "Chad tell me a story."

I laugh. "Ok…Once upon a time, there was a gorgeous princess who could have any guy should wanted in the whole kingdom…One day she ran into the prince of the rival kingdom, and they fell in love."

Sonny's big brown eyes meet mine. She smiles. "Please continue."

"Well…her and her best friend outside when she fell and hit her head…"

I am trying to hint it on to her. "And when she woke up she didn't remember him. The end."

"What!" She gasps. "That's the ending?"

I smile. "Well it hasn't really ended yet, but I'll tell you when it does."

She smiles and kisses my cheek snuggling back into me. "Goodnight Chad."

"I love you. Please remember me." I whisper kissing her head after she is asleep.

**Sonny's POV**

That story Chad told me sounded so familiar for some reason.

I smile and kiss his cheek snuggling closer to him.

"Goodnight Chad." I whisper.

After a few minutes of lying there waiting to sleep I hear Chad whisper something back.

"I love you. Please remember me." He says kissing my head.

My heart swells with happiness. _He really loves me. _But what does he mean remember me?

I let it go and close my eyes smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Next Morning (; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake to feel myself on something hard. Since when is a mattress this hard?

I open my eyes and find myself on top of Chad. I try to get off but he has his arms locked around me.

I finally get his arms away and realize something…where are my clothes?

I look down and see them at the end of the bed in a ball. My heart stops.

Did me and Chad…no. I would never do that. I'm engaged to Mason.

I look over at Chad and gasp. He has no clothes either. Oh my god.

I go into the bathroom and throw on my robe. I walk out into the living room and pull out my phone.

"Hello?"

"Tawni? I need to talk to you."

"Sonny! Have you come back from your honeymoon yet? How was he?" She cries.

"What do you mean? Me and Mason haven't even gotten married yet!" I say quietly.

"What! When did you break off the engagement with Chad? You guys are perfect together!"

"What do you mean! I was never engaged to Chad!" I scream ending the call.

Was I? Is that what he meant last night? No. I would remember him.

I call someone else. "Hello?"

"Mom. I did something really bad." I whisper.

"What?" She asks.

"We had sex." I whisper.

"Wait, who did you have sex with?" She asks calmly.

"Chad!" I cry.

"Well…It's not like I didn't see that coming." She says with a smile in her voice.

"Mom! I'm engaged to another man!" I cry.

"Sonny, listen to your heart about this…you know you and Chad have something special."

I sigh. "I'm engaged to Mason…mom, what did you say to Chad about me marrying him?"

She is silent. "Well because you love him and…because of financial matters."

I sigh. "But that's not the only reason I'm marrying him."

"Then why are you marrying him?" She asks.

I groan into the phone. The doorbell rings. "I'll call you later."

"Ok." She says quietly.

I open the door to reveal Mason smiling. "Hi."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Can I come in?" He asks shuffling his feet.

I stare at him for a moment before moving aside.

"So…you haven't called in days I have been worried." He says taking my hand.

"You know why I haven't been calling." I snap.

"What did I do?" He cries.

"You tried to rape me!" I scream.

Suddenly everything comes back.

*Flashback*

He smirks. "Look Sonny. I care about you."

I laugh. "Please! You never cared about me! You hurt me and you just wanted to acquire me!"

He smirks. "Did I Sonny? Did I really?"

"No! No one can do that but Chad!" I snap.

He steps closer to me.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to date you anymore." I whisper.

He glares. "Sonny there are two ways to do this…the easy way and the hard way."

I cross my arms and nod my head asking him to go on.

"The easy way, we make out right here until Chad comes and sees, and then we run away together."

I snort.

"Hard way, I make you come with me." He smirks.

I laugh. "So you're just gonna kidnap me in the middle of the day?"

"No. It will be special." He says raising a brow.

I turn my head disgusted.

"And if I refuse both ways." I say.

He steps closer to me causing me to walk backward.

"Do you really want to find out?" He asks.

I smile. "Try me."

He grabs me hard and kisses me.

It isn't like the other day. It isn't like Chad's sweet kisses at all.

It is full of want.

I know what he is doing.

"No!" I cry.

"I want you…Bad." He growls.

"Get off. Please." I whisper.

He runs his hands on me. I am sobbing.

He grabs me and pulls me towards the house.

I look for anything to hold on to.

"Mason! Please don't!" I sob.

"Shut up!" He snarls pulling me into the house and shutting the door.

He throws me to the floor looking for duct tape

He finds it and pulls a huge piece across my face.

The tears stain my face.

He grabs me and takes me up to the bed room.

That was the first day…things went bad.

Mason left me there. The pain of this never leaving.

He smirks. "Does me being near you…" He runs a hand down me causing me to shiver. "Scare you?" He finishes.

I shake my head lying.

He grabs me roughly bringing his lips to mine.

I struggle but he pulls me forward so my body is crammed against his.

"You so turn me on." He smirks.

I shiver. "Stop."

"I need to feel you Sonny." He says huskily pulling me toward the house.

"No! Please stop!" I cry trying to get away.

"Like I said Sonny…now is your chance. Easy way, or hard way. Make it quick." He says gesturing to the bulge in his pants.

I look away disgusted.

"I don't want you at all! You know why? Cause you're a freaking ugly, raping, man whore!" I scream.

He glares at me.

He comes forward and grabs me by the hair pulling me to the ground.

I scream loudly.

Someone hears it cause I hear someone say, "What is going on out there?"

I try to scream but he puts a hand over my mouth.

After a minute she cries out again. "I will call the police if you don't beat it! Crazy fans!"

He pushes me backward and I am gripping at the air to stop myself.

I suddenly feel no more ground beneath me.

I am falling backward towards the pool.

When my body hits the water I let out a scream. The water shoots up around me.

I am completely underwater now. I struggle to get to the surface.

Water floods into my mouth and I begin to panic.

"Enjoy hell." Mason snarls running off.

I really hate him.

I sink further towards the bottom of the water.

I have to stay awake, but my eyes are closing.

I can see my life flash before my eyes.

I see Chad. The first moment we met.

Suddenly I hear him call my name. "Sonny?"

Must stay awake! My eyes drift slowly closed.

*Flashback from my best story ever Take my hand!*

I am walking down the aisle to the front of the church.

A man in a tux turns and I gasp when I see Chad. He is smiling big.

The face he looks at me with is like nothing I have ever seen. Like true love.

"Do you Sonny Munroe take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your husband?" The priest asks.

I smile. "Of course I do."

Suddenly I am swept away to a parking lot.

"I love you Sonny Munroe." Chad whispers.

"That's not my name…it's Sonny Cooper."

His eyes melt with happiness.

"Take my hand and never let go." He whispers.

I take his hand smiling. "Never."

*End of Flashbacks*

I gasp coming out. It all makes since…everything.

Lily and Carter are our daughters!

No wonder me and Chad are so perfect together…we are SUPPOSED to be together!

I step away from him scared. "You…I know you."

He smirks. "Yes…I'm your fiancé."

I shake my head. "No. You're a freaking lying whore."

He glares. "So you remember huh?"

I step away. "You can't control me any longer."

He grins. "Can't I?"

He pulls out his phone and dials a number. "Put them on." He smirks.

He gives me the phone. "Hello?"

"Mommy! Help us! Don't let him hurt us again!" My babies cry into the phone.

"Lily! Carter!" I scream.

He takes the phone away.

I push my body against his glaring. "What did you do with my babies!"

He puts his arms around me and whispers in my ear. "Who are you marrying?"

From across the room someone clears their throat.

Oh no. We both turn to see Chad staring at us. I realize my body is against Mason.

I quickly push away. "Chad! Hey!" I smile.

He raises an eyebrow and glares. "What's going on?"

I laugh a little too hard. "Between us? Nothing!"

Mason wraps an arm around me. "Nothing?"

I glare up at him. "Well except that we're getting married."

He smiles and kisses me hard. "We definitely are."

Chad has a look of pure agony on his face. "Well I'm gonna get dressed."

He goes to his room and closes his door. I turn and glare at him. "Get out."

He smiles and kisses my cheek. "I'll be back in 1 hour to pick you up."

He leaves and I turn to see Chad peeking out of his room. He gasps and closes the door.

I sigh. "Chad? Please come out."

He opens the door. "Why should I ever talk to you again."

"Cause you love me." I whisper.

His eyes widen. "H-How do you know that?"

**Weeeeelllll…I don't think so readers! LOL**

**Review me!**


	14. Chapter 14: She left with him

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I left you hanging like that but wasn't it so cute! Ok so here is what you have been waiting for! Sonny POV or Chad? You're right nothing makes better for a good Chap then a jealous Chad! Enjoy!**

**Chad's POV**

I wake up and recall what happened last night. Sonny had woken me up in the middle of the night crying.

She was having nightmares and asked me to hold her close to me.

Well when it comes to a sad Sonny…I am weak.

It sort of just happened but it was incredible.

I look next to me and notice she is gone.

I hear her talking in an hushed angry voice.

Who is she talking to?

I get out of bed and go to open the door when I realize I have no clothes on.

That would be really awkward…especially if it were her mom.

I pull on some pants and a shirt and open the door to see her pushed up against Mason looking deeply into his eyes.

I clear my throat to get their attention.

Sonny turns and has panic in her eyes. She pushes him away. "Chad! Hey!"

I raise my eyebrow glaring at her. "What going on here?"

She laughs probably nervous. "Between us? Nothing!"

"Nothing?" Mason asks.

Sonny looks up at him. "Well except that we're getting married."

My heart falls. Even after last night she still doesn't remember.

"Well I think I'm gonna get dressed." I say slamming my door.

After a moment I open the door to see Mason kiss her cheek and say he is coming back.

Sonny turns and sees me and I close the door again.

She knocks on the door. "Chad? Please open the door."

I open the door and look at her with tears in my eyes. "Why should I ever talk to you again."

Her big brown eyes meet mine. "Cause you love me."

How did she find out? Does she think I am a loser for it?

"H-How do you know that?" I say unsure.

She smiles. "Because…" She thinks for a second then sighs. "You told me last night."

I sigh "I did…until you broke my heart." I slam the door.

I start to hear Sonny strumming the guitar outside my room.

I wipe the tears from my eyes listening.

Before I fall

Too fast

Kiss me quick

But make it last

So I can see

How badly this will hurt me

When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet

Keep it slow

Let the future pass

And don't let go

But tonight

I could fall too soon

Under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing

You got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me...

See this heart

Won't settle down

Like a child running

Scared from a clown

I'm terrified

Of what you do

My stomach screams

Just when I look at you

Run far away

So I can breathe

Even though you're

Far from suffocating me

I can't set my hopes too high

'Cause every hello ends with a

goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing

You got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

But please don't catch me...

So now you see

Why I'm scared

I can't open up my heart

without a care

But here I go

It's what I feel

And for the first time in my

life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing

You got me laughing while I sing

You got me smiling in my sleep

And I can see this unraveling

Your love is where I'm falling

So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me

I'm giving up so

Just catch me

I open the door and she smiles innocently.

"When did you write that?" I ask.

"Just now…for you." She whispers.

"Wait…Does that mean…" I start to smile.

"Yes. I truly deeply am in love with you." She smiles.

My heart fills with happiness, but my heart is unsure.

"If you are just doing this cause you feel bad…" I say quietly.

She puts a hand to my cheek. "I truly. Deeply. Love you Chad. You don't have to be so protective of your feeling anymore."

She is right. I am being so protective of them.

I smile and place my hand to the back of her head smiling. "I love you so much Sonny."

She smiles and brings her lips to mine. "I know."

"I don't want to be alone anymore." I whisper.

"You don't have to be." She smiles.

I bring her lips back to mine and she wraps her arms around my neck.

The doorbell rings and she pulls away sighing.

"Are you going with him?" I ask sadly.

"I have to." She says quietly.

"Why?"

She sighs. "I can't tell you but…just know that I love you too much to comprehend."

She grabs her bag and looks back at me. "I'll see you soon."

I nod tears staining my cheeks.

She turns and looks at me once more than opens the door and walks out.

I walk through my apartment looking around. It is so empty without her in it.

I slam my hand against the wall and break down. I can't deal with this anymore.

**Sonny's POV**

Me and Mason are driving in the car to his apartment but I can only think about Chad.

The face he made when I was leaving was unforgettable. Like I had just broke his heart.

I probably did but I can explain to him later…I have to keep my kids safe.

Mason smiles at me. "We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight."

I glare at him. "I don't think so! What do you think I am?"

He glares back at me. "My Fiancé."

I sigh and look out the window. I want Chad…like right now. I want to be sitting on the couch with him like we always do.

What will happen to us?


	15. Chapter 15: My Secret Prison

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so happy I got some reviews back. Some of you were wondering what happened…Well I'm not really sure. I woke up the other day got home from school, got on fanfic and bam all my stories were gone. I asked the support for help and they said I would have to start over. I was crushed mostly because I deleted the first few chapter's from Take my hand and never let go from my docs. Well it really sucks but I am back and I will redo all of them but not really sure what to do about take my hand. Anyway this is a sad chapter about Chad's struggles and Sonny with Mason. Have fun!**

***Warning* This chapter and so on contains: Content UNsuitable for 12 and under meaning, explicit language, sexual content, prostitutes, sexual situations, sex bidding, and Illegal prostitution, but no actual sex…yeah it gets bad…**

**Sonny's POV**

I fall to the ground holding my face trying not to have the blood drip.

I look up into his hateful dark eyes. I try to cover myself with anything but I can't find anything.

He smirks down on me and smiles at Mason. "She would be perfect."

Mason smiles. "Don't you just want to fuck her so badly!"

He nods smiling. "I just wanna get on top of her."

I gasp and try to move away but I feel like my leg is on fire and I cry in pain.

He turns away from me. "I'll be back in a few weeks to pick her up."

"Alright man. See ya." Mason says as he leaves.

He turns his eyes on me and grins. "What have you done to me?" I sob.

He smiles. "Oh nothing that bad…That man there just bought you from me."

My heart slows and my mind races. Why would he want to buy me?

"Why would you do that?" I cry.

"You brought a lot of money Sonny…lots of guys would die to get in bed with you." He smirks.

I bring my face to my hands and sob. Blood from the man's ring smacking my face falls from my face.

Mason smiles. "I would get you something for but I don't feel like it."

"I want Chad!" I sob more loudly than I meant to.

Mason laughs. "That's nice and all but…I'm afraid you'll never see him again."

I start to cry. "Oh no! What have I done!"

He puts an arm around me. "Don't feel bad. It's not your fault your sexually wanted."

I pull away from him. "I can't believe you're selling me for money so they can have me!"

He smiles and brings his lips down to mine sucking hard before biting down on my bottom lip.

I cry out in pain as my lip begins to bleed. He grabs me and pulls me down into his basement.

He opens a locked door and pulls me down into a dark place that looks more like a jail.

He throws me into the cell. "Now decide if you want to sleep here…or with me."

He locks the door and walks back upstairs.

I can't see anything and I am so scared. I start to cry my tears falling on the cold hard floor.

I hear a small girly sneeze.

I freeze. "Hello?"

"Who's there?" I young voice whispers.

"I'm Sonny." I say trying to find the girl. "What's your name?"

"Amy." Comes the voice sounding scared.

"How long have you been here?" I ask.

"I don't know." She whispers. "I was on a date with my boyfriend and he killed him and took me here." She sobs.

I look up to see a small light above me. "Come towards the light."

I hear her get up from the squeaky bed and shuffle toward the light.

She steps into it and I gasp. She looks no older than 16.

"You're so…young. How old are you?" I gasp.

"I just turned 14 a few days before I got here." She whispers.

"Which was…" I ask.

"2009." She answers.

"You've been here for 2 years!" I gasp.

She gasps. "I missed my sweet 16?"

"So what goes on here?" I ask.

She sighs. "Guys come and try you out and see if you're worth it to have."

"That's terrible." I whisper.

She nods. "I know. Apparently I'm not so good if I have been here for 2 years. I'll be here forever!"

She comes into the light again becoming comfortable with me.

She is a gorgeous girl. She has brown loose curly hair, and bright green eyes.

Her face is stained with black eyeliner probably from her tears and looks like it will never come off.

"So what do we do?" I whisper.

"We wait." She says sitting near me.

After talking for a while, Mason comes down and smiles at Amy.

"Good news babe. Someone is interested in you." He smirks.

Amy clings to me shaking.

"Leave her alone!" I snarl.

He laughs.

"I'm serious you dickhead! She is just a little girl!" I cry.

"Well she doesn't have sex like one." He says winking at her.

She starts to cry.

"If you take one step closer all kick you were it seriously hurts." I snap.

He smiles and walks away. "He does this like 6 times a day." She whimpers.

The man walks back in and smiles at Amy. "That's the one." He says smiling at Mason.

Mason comes to get her.

Amy starts to cry. "Please don't do this!"

"Mason please!" I say holding Amy close to me.

"Sorry babe but a deal is a deal." He smiles grabbing her.

Amy screams bloody murder as they pull her away.

"Amy!" I scream. What is happening?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **4 weeks later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chad's POV**

I haven't heard from Sonny since the day she left. I don't do much anymore.

I just sit around and think of what we used to have together. I got an email that she took the girls.

I miss my girls so much and I don't just mean my daughters.

There is a knock at the door. I get up and open it to see Tawni standing there out of breath.

"Have you heard from Sonny?" She asks weakly.

"No." I say about to shut the door. She jams her heel in the way.

"I haven't either." She says.

"I'm sure someone has talked to her." I say tears threatening.

"No Chad…no one has." She whispers.

I open the door wider becoming worried. "What do you mean no one?"

Tawni sighs. "Ever since she left with Mason no one has heard from her."

"Wait…do you know?" I ask.

She nods. "Her mom told me everything…Chad I'm sorry."

I pull out my phone and dial out Sonny's number.

It rings and she finally answers.

"Hello?" She whispers.

Why is she whispering?

"Sonny! Everyone is so worried!" I say into the phone.

"I'm sure but Chad listen I'm in some trouble." She says even quieter.

"What kind of trouble?" I ask.

"Well…I" Suddenly I hear someone yelling from the other side of the phone.

"Sonny?" I scream.

"Let me go!" She screams.

I hear a loud and blood souring scream and the phone goes dead.

"Sonny! Sonny!" I scream into the phone.

There was only 2 words I caught. Mason and prostitute.

If it's the last thing I do I'll get that son of a bitch.

**It gets worse…this reminds me of a movie I saw where this kind of thing happened…the name escapes me…Oh well. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16: Taken

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Yes I know it is sad and I know some of you hate me but have a little faith! I am a die-hard Channy fan! Come on! There will be Channy!**

**Sonny's POV**

He throws me back into my cell after he got horny as he puts it.

He didn't give me my clothes back and it is so freaking cold.

I am shivering in the corner of my cell. I have just been raped again for the 4th week in a row.

By him…and the man who is buying me. I hate him already. He treats me like I piece of meat.

I hear my phone start to vibrate. Is it still working?

I grab of it and flip it open. "Hello?" I whisper not wanting to be heard.

"Sonny! Everyone's so worried!" Chad voice cries through the phone. It feels great to hear him.

"I'm sure listen Chad I'm in some trouble." I whisper even quieter.

"What kind of trouble?" Chad asks sounding worried.

"Well…I" Suddenly the man buying me and Mason walk down and see me talking.

The big fat man grabs me by the hair and slaps me hard. My head flings back with the contact.

I start to cry. He throws me over his shoulder and walks toward his car.

"Masonnn!" I scream bloody murder. "Please! Don't let him take me!" I sob.

Mason stares at me with a guilty expression.

He drops my phone causing the battery to fall out.

"Nooo!" I sob. "Chad! Don't leave me!"

Mason comes up and stops my buyer.

"Wait…maybe we could make some kind of arrangement." He says stroking my arm.

"Why? It never bothered you before." The man says.

"Yeah but…I love her." Mason says meeting my eyes.

Is he helping me? The man slings me away from Mason's grip causing me to fall backward and fall to the hard floor.

The last thing I remember is Mason screaming at the man as he runs toward me.

**Chad's POV**

"Ok…Thanks officer." I say hanging up.

"Well?" Tawni asks.

"We have a problem…apparently Mason's real name isn't really Mason…It's Jack. He has been Illegally selling girls as sex slaves for years."

Tawni gasps. "Do you think…He's gonna sell Sonny?"

My heart clenches. To think of Sonny sold as a sex slave is torture.

"I don't even want to think about it." I say quietly.

I go on the internet and find what I was looking for. The website.

There are hundreds of girls on here. It is so terrible. Biddings start at 1 million dollars.

Then I come to Sonny. I gasp at the naked picture of her trying to cover herself but she looks so scared.

Black make-up is smeared down her face from crying. Her bidding is closed and stopped at 200 trillion dollars.

A fat old man has bought her looks like a billionaire.

"Sonny most be pretty sought after." Tawni whispers.

"Sonny is worth more than all the money in the world!" I snarl.

Tawni smiles sadly. "I know that…she's my best friend."

I sigh. "I have to do something…but what?"

**Sonny's POV**

He throws me into the back of his van and smiles. "Now you're gonna be a good girl ok?"

I don't answer. I try to crawl away from him and chuckles. What happened to Mason?

I Peek my head outside the fan to see his body thrown in the corner of the warehouse.

I put a hand to my mouth shocked.

He closes the van and smirks at me from the back. "We're gonna have a lot of fun at the hotel."

I turn away disgusted.

We pull into the hotel and he opens the back door.

"I don't want you walking in looking like I kidnapped you so we have to clean you up." He says taking a whiff of his cigar and blowing it in my face.

I cough at the terrible smell. He smiles. "You'll get used to it."

He shows me to a room and I open it to hear blasting music and revealing dressed woman walking around.

A man smiles at me and walks up. "You're new to your buyer aren't you? Here let's get you a shower."

He leads me to the back. "You need help?" He asks lifting a brow.

"From you? No thank you." I snap.

"You better watch that pretty little mouth of yours. I have a permit to do whatever I want to you." He smiles showing his shining white teeth.

He is kinda cute but fact that he is here is terrible though.

"Permit? They don't make fucking permit's for this shit you idiot." I growl losing my head.

He laughs. "You're cute. Feisty. I like that."

He winks and leaves. I roll my eyes.

I step into the shower getting to finally getting to wash all this grime off me.

I wash the dried make-up off my face and when I'm done he comes back and hands me a towel.

"Listen…" He says. "I see plenty of girls walk in here everyday but let me say you don't belong here."

"I know!" I start to cry.

"Then why are you here?" He asks shocked.

"I was illegally bought." I sob.

"What? That's terrible!" He gasps.

"You work here." I say smiling feeling better for the first time.

"Yeah, cause my uncle makes me…I really want to be an actor." He says sadly.

I smile at him. "I'm Sonny."

He grins shaking my hand. "Drake."

We shake hands and the second we touch I feel a spark.

We look up into each other's eyes smiling.

He looks deeply into my eyes. "I hope I see you again."

I giggle. "You most definitely will."

I smile walking toward the make-up table.

**No one's POV**

"Sonny." Drake says smiling.

One of the other men walks up to Drake.

"Hey. One of the girls wants help washing herself, do you want to look at her?" He asks.

Drake turns and looks at him glaring. "The only girl I will ever look at is Sonny."

**Don't hate me! Sonny has to have someone while she is there! There will be Channy.**


	17. Chapter 17: OkI choose

**A/N: This part of the story is so sad…I feel so upset and depressed! Well enjoy it as much as possible. (;**

***Warning* This chapter and so on contains: Content Unsuitable for 12 and under meaning, explicit language, sexual content, prostitutes, sexual situations, sex bidding, and Illegal prostitution, but no actual sex…yeah it gets bad…**

**Chad's POV**

About 30 minutes ago the police called and said that they knew where he was.

So now we are outside this warehouse waiting to go inside.

The police break open the door and I run in full blast.

I can't find her anywhere. I run down through the basement that is more like a jail.

Well now I know where he keeps the girls.

I hear a young cry coming from one of the cells.

"Hello?" I call.

She gasps. "Please don't hurt me again! I promise I'll be good!

A police officer comes from behind me takes her away.

I keep walking through when I see something. Sonny's phone broken on the floor.

I gasp. "Hey guys! I found something!"

They run from behind me and pick up her phone.

Knowing Sonny had to live like this brings tears to my eyes.

Tawni puts a hand to mine. "Don't worry Chad…we will find her."

I turn with tears in my eyes. "She is someone's sex slave Tawn! How will anything go back to normal?"

She looks deep into my eyes. "Well…I guess the way you guys got through everything else."

"Which is how?" I whisper.

She places her hand on my heart. "Love. You guys love eachother Chad…nothing else matters."

I smile. "Thanks Tawn…you're the best."

"And I'm pretty." She grins.

I grin. "Right."

I stand and see a limp arm hanging from behind a cell.

My heart falls.

"Sonny." I whisper, tears filling in my eyes.

I run to the unmoving figure to find out it isn't Sonny, but Mason.

He takes deep greedy breaths of air. I realize that he has been shot.

Did the police get him?

He opens his eyes gasping. I kneel down glaring.

"Where. Is. Sonny?" I snap harshly.

He gasps a breath of pain.

"H-He took her." He whispers weakly.

"Who?" I ask.

"I tried to stop him…but he shot me." He says tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I don't want to die." He whispers.

He swallows hard. "There was so much…I didn't do. I'm just a kid with crazy hormones."

I think I am starting to feel bad for him.

"Chad…" He whispers.

"Yes?" I ask softening.

"Tell her…tell her I was good…tell her I tried…to stop it…tell her I died good wont you?"

I give a small nod. "Yes. I'll tell her everything."

He smiles. "I can see her face already…so happy and full of life…and I took that away from her."

"Mason…" I start.

"Wait…" He says. He hands me a piece of paper. "Give this to Sonny…she'll know what to do."

"Mason…I can't give it to her unless you tell me where she is!" I hint.

"The…the…Martigra is…" His head falls limp against the floor.

"What did he say?" The police officer asks.

"Martigra?" I say looking up.

"A hotel and strip bar." He says helping me up.

I stare at Mason as we walk away. Poor guy.

The Martigra? I don't like the sound of that.

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up early this morning with a terrible queasy feeling in my stomach.

I thought maybe that my 'owner' as he makes me call him, raped my last night but it can't be.

Now I am hanging my head over the toilet, with toxins flowing out my mouth.

I am puking my guts out and I hate it. Now my owner has gone to work and left me alone.

I hear a gasp from behind me and turn to see Drake standing there shocked.

I pull away from the toilet and flush.

"Sorry." I say my cheeks reddening.

"Are you ok?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah I guess…I was kinda thinking it was that terrible job I got last night." I giggle.

He smiles showing me his perfect white teeth.

I look up smiling.

"You have a beautiful smile." He says.

I smile bigger. "Thank you!"

I drop a towel and lean down and when I come up his eyes are wide.

I look down and realize the sex outfit I was wearing that 'he' made me wear.

I try my best to cover myself. Drake chuckles.

"Come on…let's get you out of those clothes." He says offering his hand.

"If you would call these clothes…" I mumble causing him to grin at me.

Me and Drake are walking through the streets and looking at shops.

"Why don't you just run now?" He asks.

I smile sadly. "I'm so afraid…what if he finds me?"

He raises a brow. "What if?"

I think for a moment. "Ok! What if you quit your uncles job here?"

He laughs. "That's different."

"No!" I cry happily. "I answered that isn't fair!"

He turns to me suddenly. "Ok…if I did then…I would be away from you."

It takes a moment to realize what he just said.

"Whoa Drake…you don't even know me." I say stepping away.

He takes my hand. "I feel like I do…I'm in love with you."

I shake my head. "No you don't! You think you do but one day you'll meet a girl just for you."

"I don't want some girl…I want you." He whispers stroking my cheek.

"Drake…" I sigh.

"No. Tell me! Right here! Right now! Is it me…or some other guy…what's it gonna be?"

My heart is breaking. I do care about Drake but like a friend.

"Drake…I can't…" I start but he cuts me off.

"Tell me."

I bite my lip. "Ok…I choose…"

**Suckas! Review :)**


	18. Chapter 18: I found her

**A/N: Hey guys. I know this is a really hard part for Sonny and Chad but…they will come through. (: Sorry it took so long but I will pick up again.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a character from Take my hand and never let go. This story is no longer available to read.**

**I repeat, there is no romantic connection between Sonny and Dylan and Tawni and Chad.**

**Sonny's POV**

"Ok. I choose…"

A million things fly through my head, but I know the answer immediately.

"Chad. I'm really sorry but…I love him." I say sadly.

Drake looks hurt as he looks down. "That's great."

"Well…I better get back." I smile.

"Yeah." He says looking at me longingly.

"Bye Drake." I say hugging him.

I walk slowly fiddling with my fingers.

Suddenly I walk straight into my owner and he isn't happy.

This won't end well.

**Chad's POV**

We pull in front of the hotel and I take a deep breath.

I walk into the bar and there is a young man behind the bar.

"Excuse me." I say.

He turns to me giving a head nod.

"Have you seen this woman?" I ask showing her picture.

He smiles. "Hell yeah man she is so hot!"

This sentence just pushes me over the edge and I throw a punch right to his face making him fly backwards.

There are guys screaming for us to continue, and woman screaming and crying in terror.

He punches me back causing pain to shoot through my lower lip.

I punch him hard in the stomach causing blood to come out his mouth.

He falls to the ground coughing.

"If you ever speak about her that way again I'll kill you." I snap.

The room starts to spin and I fall to the ground unconscious.

I wake up to see a young man about my age watching me.

"Well it's about time you woke up." He sighs standing.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Drake and you?"

"Chad." I say sitting up.

"Chad?" He questions quietly.

"Yeah, Chad." I snap.

"Do you need help with anything?" He asks quietly.

"From your type? No thanks." I growl standing up.

He brings his eyes away from me to the ground.

I sigh. "Look man, I'm sorry I said that, it was wrong…so why are you here?"

He looks up. "My grandfather makes me work here…there is nothing else I can do or he will cut me off."

"Oh…So why did you make that face when you heard my name?" I ask hoping he knows something.

He sighs standing. "A friend of mine said she was in love with a Chad that's all."

"Here? In this place?" I ask desperately.

He stares at me for a moment then nods.

"What did she look like?" I yell.

He is startled when he describes her. "I don't know, brown eyes, dark brown hair, big smile."

My heart fills with hope. "What was her name?"

He stands up and walks to the door. Opens it and turns, "Sonny Munroe." He says closing it behind him.

Sonny Munroe. My Sonny is in this awful place.

I can barely stand to think what has happened to her here.

I throw open the door and head to the desk.

The man smiles. "Good evening sir. Will you be staying in a suite for two?"

I glare at him. "One please."

He then types on the computer for a moment, and swipes the card.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." He smiles.

"Oh I won't." I snap at him getting on the elevator.

I get out my key to the room and push it open.

I immediately throw my stuff down on the sofa, and walk out the door.

I knock on the door next to me, and a man half-dressed is kissing a woman.

I scream, and they scream back. "You're not my second girl!" He cries.

He slams the door, and I sigh walking away. "This is going to be a long night."

I open yet another door to see a girl about 16 dressed in barely anything.

She smiles. "Hi."

I just turn away and she closes the door huffing.

I sigh. "Sonny…where are you?"

I have been up and down every floor looking for her and I can't find her.

There is one door left, and it is right in front of me.

I take a deep breath. I knock on the door but there is no answer.

I knock again, "Hello?"

There is an annoyed growl that comes from inside. "We're busy!"

We? I don't like the sound of that. I slam down the door to see a girl I have never seen before.

She is struggling beneath the man who turns glaring at me.

"What?" He snaps.

"Sorry wrong room." I whisper.

"Please! Help me!" The girl cries.

"Leave!" He says calmly.

I look at the girl who has terror in her eyes. I turn to him glaring. "Let her go."

He smirks. "I don't think I will. I think she will enjoy what she gets."

The girl starts to cry.

"Shut it!" The man yells.

"No you know what...you shut it!" I scream.

He goes silent.

The girl runs out of the room right as I give him a solid job.

"He is my boss!" She cries. "He said we were gonna discuss business."

"I'd quit if I were you." I scoff.

"Thank you." She cries heading to the elevator.

I sigh walking towards the elevator before I hear something.

"Please. Stop." I girl cries.

I sigh. "Not again."

I turn the corner to see Sonny through a window.

She is being forced into a room by a fat man.

"Stop please!" She sobs.

I charge toward them but the window won't budge.

I turn and run towards the long way. I get to the other side but…where did they go?

I hear crying come from inside the room to the right.

I knock hard on the door, and there is no answer.

I bring my foot up and break the door down.

I am shocked to see Sonny down to only a lace bra and underwear hiding in the corner.

I can't explain her face when she sees me. It is like her savior has come.

"Chad…" She whimpers.

I can tell she is weak from all this abuse.

I quietly walk in, knowing he could call security.

I take her in my arms and she falls limp.

"Sonny…are you ok?" I whisper hurt to see her this way.

She has lashes all over her perfect legs…who would do this.

"I'm sorry Chad…" She whispers.

"Why are you sorry?" I say stroking her face.

Fear enters her eyes before she faints in my arms.

I stroke her face. She looks so peaceful, yet somehow still in pain.

I take her in my arms as the police enter.

"He's in there." I say pointing to the bedroom.

They swarm into the kitchen and I hear him struggling saying he didn't do anything.

The ambulance comes to take Sonny away.

"Can I go with you guys?" I whisper to the nurse.

He sighs. "I don't think so."

"Please!" I cry grabbing his arms. "I haven't seen her…"

He nods sighing. "Alright."

I step into the back of the car with Sonny gasping in her sleep.

"Chad…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" She cries.

What is she talking about?

"Sonny…It's ok. Shhhh…" I say stroking her hair.

She smiles. "Don't leave me."

Why would I?

We arrive at the hospital and they take her away.

"Wait…" I whisper.

What is going to happen?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Of Chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So? Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Baby gone wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Uh huh ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chad waits on the waiting room impatiently tapping his foot.

A man in a chair across from him smiles. "It's your first time huh?"

Chad is not in the mood. "What!"

"Your wife is having a baby." He grins.

Chad rolls his eyes turning away from the man.

The doctor comes out. "Cooper?"

Chad stands up quickly. "How is she?"

He sighs. "She is very weak from all the…well you know."

Chad clenches his fist. He could kill the guy for what he did to Sonny.

"Can I see her?" Chad asks desperately.

The doctor nods showing him the way.

Sonny lays in the bed looking nervous.

"Hey! Sonny…It's me." Chad whispers.

"Chad…I didn't just give birth so don't treat me like I did." She smirks.

Chad face breaks into a smile. "I missed you so much!"

Sonny gives her signature smile. "Chad…you don't know much I missed you."

Chad grins big. "Oh! I have something for you."

"Really!" Sonny smirks.

He nods. "Yup."

He hands her the note from Mason.

She opens it and smiles. "She's alive!"

"Who's alive?" Chad asks confused.

Sonny smiles throwing her arms around Chad. She brings her lips to his for a moment.

When she pulls away Chad is beat red.

"Amy! Mason told me where she is! I can save her!" She smiles.

"Wait! Who's Amy?" Chad asks confused.

"The girl I was locked up with before I was bought." Sonny explains.

"There were more?" Chad says shocked.

Sonny nods sadly. "Some died before they were bought."

Chad sighs. "Ok…So I will go find her while you rest."

"I want to go!" Sonny cries.

"I don't want you to get hurt again." Chad whispers.

Sonny nods. "Ok…be back soon."

Chad kisses the tip of her nose. "I promise."

She smiles then bites her lip. "Chad…"

"Yeah?" Chad asks.

"I…never mind." She sighs.

"Sonny…tell me." Chad sighs.

"I'm afraid you're going to be upset." She sighs.

Chad shakes his head. "I won't be."

"Well…I'm…pregnant." She whispers.

"That's great!" Chad smiles.

"It would be if…It was yours." She finishes closing her eyes tightly.

Pain flows through Chad's body. "What? Is it that mans?"

Sonny sighs. "No…it started before I got sold."

"So who then?" Chad says his lips tight.

"Mason…" Sonny whispers.

"What! Sonny how could you!" Chad yells.

"Chad! It's not as bad as it seems!" She whispers.

"You're pregnant with that guys child, while we were married!" He screams.

"Chad…"Sonny begins.

"Exactly how long ago did this happen?" Chad growls.

Sonny sighs. "A month."

"A month." Chad repeats. "You did cheat on me with him! When that night you said you loved me!"

"No I didn't Chad! I wouldn't do that!" She cries.

"Then how did it happen Sonny?" Chad whispers.

She doesn't answer.

"Please…Don't let it be true." Chad whispers tears in his eyes.

"I didn't cheat on you Chad!" Sonny whispers.

"I don't believe you." Chad says grabbing his coat.

"Chad! Where are you going! Don't go! It isn't true! Don't leave me!" Sonny sobs.

"Did you have sex with Mason that day he came for game night or not." Chad whispers.

"Well yes but…" Sonny says but Chad walks out.

"Please Chad!" Sonny cries.

Chad turns around. "I trusted you! You…You…were sleeping with both of us? At the same time? How could you!" He sobs.

"I can explain." Sonny whispers. "Can we just talk?"

"The time for talking is over." Chad snaps.

He turns to leave then stops. "Just tell me…"

Sonny is sobbing as he asks.

"How does it feel to sleep with another man with me and our kids in the same house?"

She shakes her head sobs.

"You probably don't even feel any sadness…your such a…a whore! And the saddest part? I still somehow love you!" Chad sobs running out of the hospital.

The doctor runs up to Sonny. "Mrs. Cooper what's wrong?"

She sobs. "He left me…He left me!"

He helps her back into her room for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Midnight ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone starts to ring but Chad wasn't sleeping.

He is sitting on his bed looking through Sonny and his pictures.

"How could she? After everything we have gone through!" He sobs.

He picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Cooper?" A familiar man's voice says.

"Talk to me." Chad says without his usual cheeriness.

"Um, ok. This is the hospital, apparently Sonny has gone missing." He says.

Chad's heart stops. "What do you mean missing?"

"She escaped…" He says quietly.

"Well that isn't my problem." Chad snaps.

"Look Cooper, I talked to Sonny and it didn't go down like you thought…" He says.

"She cheated on me." Chad says glaring at the wall.

"She didn't cheat on you Mr. Cooper! She was too embarrassed to tell you that…" He stops.

"What?" Chad asks interested suddenly.

"He raped her…every day for weeks and she couldn't stop it." He sighs.

Chad's grip on the phone tightens as he says darkly into the phone, "I'll find her."


	20. Chapter 20: Loosing A precious life

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I have been working on Just a tear drop away and all this homework and ewe. By the way, please review my new one-shot called Angel. I think you guys might like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own crap.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beginning of Chapter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I am sitting in an alley near the hospital. Chad left…he didn't even let me explain.

The fact that it was so easy for him to just leave…hurts.

I couldn't stay in that hospital much longer without losing my mind.

The tears come faster as I curl up in a ball by a dumpster.

"Hello?" Comes a voice from darkness.

"Who's there?" I whisper.

A young disheveled looking girl steps out from nothing.

"Who are you?" I whisper.

"Jamie…Who are you?" She whispers.

"Sonny. Sonny Munroe." I whisper quietly giving my maiden name.

"Sonny Munroe! Oh my gosh! You're my Idol! What are you doing here?"

"You're…a little girl…what are you doing here?" I ask quietly.

"My parents left me here many years ago." She says sitting down next to me.

"That's terrible." I whisper.

"It's not so bad." She says quietly.

"Sonny?" Comes a sobbing voice around the corner.

I peer into the darkness and see two sparkling blue eyes that light up when they see me.

"Sonny!" He sobs throwing his arms around me.

"Chad? What are you doing here?" I whisper.

He doesn't answer but instead wraps his arms around me tighter.

"Don't ever do that again. I love you too much to loose you." He says smiling at me.

"You love me?" I smile.

"Of course I do and Sonny…I was wrong. I should have listened to you I was just upset to think of you with anyone else but me." He says running his hands through my hair.

I smile. "What are you doing?"

He grins. "I was apart from you too long."

I giggle.

"Are you ready to go?" He smiles.

"Wait…" I say looking back a Jamie.

Jamie smiles at me. "I'll be fine. I always have been."

"We can't leave you here by yourself." I say walking back towards her.

"Well…What could you do for me really?" She says sadly.

I look at Chad and he shrugs.

"You have a busy career Mrs. Munroe." She smiles.

Chad's eyes move to me questioning about my maiden name.

"Come on sweetie." I say offering my hand.

She slowly and unsurely walks forward but finally takes my hand.

Chad pulls me aside. "What are you gonna do with her?"

I shrug. "I don't know yet but I can't leave her!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Heeeeeeeey ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~

Sonny and I sit in the car not saying a word. I guess it's the fact that I'm still upset about Mason and she knows it.

She sits saying nothing and just staring out the window. Suddenly she screams to stop.

"What?" I say panicked.

"Amy! We have to save her!" She says jumping out of the car.

"Sonny, wait!" I say running after her.

I follow her running form until she finally stops.

"Sonny!" I say gasping for breath.

She pulls out the letter. "Now he said it was around here somewhere…"

"Do you think it could be that one?" She asks me pointing to one of the buildings.

As we are walking forward, I hear a soft moan come from a ditch.

"Sonny wait!" I cry turning towards the sound.

"What is it?" She asks turning.

"I think I found something." I say listening for the sound.

The sound comes again and Sonny gasps. "Amy?"

"Sonny…?" A quiet weak voice whispers.

"Amy!" Sonny screams looking around.

"Where are you?" She cries.

"I don't know…" Amy whispers.

I see the color pink poking out of nowhere and lean down.

Sure enough there was a girl that looked pretty young thrown in the ditch.

"Sonny! Over here!" I yell to her.

Sonny is over in an instant. She gasps leaning down.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" She whispers stroking Amy's broken pained face.

"H-He left me here…To die." Amy whispers. "I think I'm dying." She whispers panicked.

I feel so terrible for this girl…to know pain so early.

"No! You're going to be fine." Sonny says too quickly.

Amy swallows hard looking up into my eyes. "Sonny…is this Chad?"

"Yeah." She whispers not meeting my eyes.

She smiles. "He's just as you described him…and his eyes are dreamy."

Sonny thinks my eyes are dreamy?

Sonny turns beat red. "Yeah…"

"Are you in love with her?" She asks me.

Sonny finally meets my eyes with a penetrating gaze.

"Yeah. More than anything." I smile.

"I can tell by the way you look at her…Your eyes sparkle." She says again.

Sonny smiles at me as I blush red.

Suddenly, I don't feel so mad anymore.

Amy suddenly gasps in pain.

"What is it?" I ask nervously.

Sonny pulls back her shirt to discover a trail of blood down her stomach.

"Oh my god! We have to get you to a hospital!" Sonny gasps.

"No…" Amy says quickly.

"What?" I say shocked.

"Can you…get something out…of my pocket?" She asks me.

I nod reaching into her pocket.

I pull out a note and a heart of silver.

I place them in her hands.

She opens the note and reads it smiling.

"Amy?" Sonny whispers.

Amy smiles thinking. "This is from my boyfriend…He gave it to me when he wanted to date me."

"I remember it so well." She grins.

"We have to get you help!" I wail.

"No…" She says loudly.

"He gave me this too…we both had one and he took it everywhere." She smiles tears in her eyes.

"Amy…What happened to your boyfriend?" Sonny asks.

Amy looks up sadly. "He was killed…for me. He died for me…I miss him."

We are both quiet. I want to save this little girl so badly.

"Guess what?" She whispers weakly gasping for breath.

"Me and Brett…you remind me of us…So much in love." She smiles.

"Amy…" Sonny starts.

"We used to go every night…to look at the sunset…and he would say he loved me." She says.

"Amy…" Sonny says again.

"Don't feel bad for me Sonny…this is a gift…I can be with…Brett again…happy." She says.

"But…" Sonny cries.

Amy's head falls limp against the ground, and I short breeze blows through.

Sonny starts to sob. She places her head against my chest and I soothe her.

No one will be able to bring to this world the friendship she brought to my Sonny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Blah ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Really sad.**


	21. Chapter 21: Home again

**Hey guys! Ok, so after I lost all my stuff I forgot some stuff too. Can you help me remember what these two stories were about that I was going to write? Thanks.**

**Changing Identities and Forbidden love. Thanks! Love you guys and enjoy!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

Me and Chad pull into the driveway and I gasp.

Chad turns panicked. "What is it?"

"I forgot that Mason had the girls!" I says totally freaked out.

Did he sell them too?

"What? He has our freaking kids?" Chad screams.

"Duh! That's why I left you!" I yell back.

Suddenly Carter and Lily come running out of the house.

"Daddy! Sonny!" Lily cries.

Chad picks Lily up smiling.

Carter just stares at me with tears in her eyes.

"Carter! Baby what's wrong!" I say shocked.

Chad looks up at Carter from giving Lily a hug.

"What's wrong Carter?" I ask again more firmly.

"You…I miss you mommy! I know I was being snobby before but I didn't know you would forget about me!" She cries grabbing my leg.

"Please don't forget me!" She sobs.

I smiles picking her up. "Who said I forgot about you?"

She looks at me deeply then throws her arms around my neck. "You remember!"

"MOMMY!" Lily wails throwing her arms around me.

I laugh. "Ok! Who wants dinner?"

Everyone cheers including Chad and I raise my brow at him.

As dinner is being made, I fall on our bed and sigh. "I don't ever want to move from here."

Chad smiles lying next to me. "I really missed you Sonny."

My heart fills with happiness. "Chad. I love you so much."

"Did you…enjoy anything that happened there?" He whispers.

I throw a pillow at him. "Ewe! No way! The man was like old and fat!"

He sighs relieved. "Thank god."

I smile lying on his chest. "He was shriveled…"

"Sonny…I don't need to picture it." Chad says disgusted.

I roll over on my stomach laughing. "Oh Chad. You're funny."

"So…you left cause he said he had the kids?" Chad asks.

I nod. "Yeah…It was really stupid."

Chad strokes my head. "No it wasn't, it was you being…you."

Chad laughs.

"What?" I ask smirking.

"You were really in love with me." He smiles.

"What do you mean?" I say outraged.

"That night…when we…" He trails off.

I sigh. "I felt bad. You were practically dreaming about it."

"What?" Chad says turning red.

I smile. "I woke up and you were like, 'Sonny! Sonny please!"

"Was not!" Chad growls.

I shrug. "Don't believe it."

He jumps ontop of me right at the moment Carter walks in and screams. "Ewe!"

I giggle turning back to Chad. He smiles stroking my hair.

"I love you…" I smile.

An expression of sadness comes over him.

"What is it? Oh no! You don't love me back!" I cry.

"No I do it's just that…the baby." He whispers.

"I didn't…" I whisper than start to cry.

"Sonny! Shhhh!" He whispers holding me close.

"I didn't mean too! I tried!" I sob.

"I know Sonny. I'm not blaming you." He says trying to soothe me.

Lily walks in and gasps. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…She's ok." Chad whispers rocking me back and forth.

"I-I'm sorry Chad…I didn't want to keep it from you." I whisper.

"It's ok Sonny…I don't care about it anymore. I only care about you." He smiles.

I grin. "I love you."

He brings his lips to mine and I wrap my arms around his neck.

I pull away smiling. "I'm so in love with you."

He smirks. "I know…"

I bring my lower lip into a pout and he laughs.

"I love you too Sunshine."

I smile happily. "Well…We have to get up for dinner."

"No!" He growls pulling me back down.

I giggle. "Come on Chad! I don't want to starve."

"It's just dinner." Chad shrugs.

He pulls me into a tight hug, squeezing me very tightly.

"Chad? What's wrong?" I ask a little confused.

"I just want to hold you forever." He whispers into my hair.

"Uh, Why?" I ask confused.

"Cause if I do…you'll never leave again."

"Chad is that what you're worried about? I would never do that." I sigh.

"Newsflash Sonny. You've done it like 4 times." He says staring at me.

"Yeah but you should've known after the first time that…there was a reason." I say.

"It doesn't matter…I'm just so glad to have my Sunshine back. I love you." He smiles.

**So? What do you think?**


	22. Chapter 22: It's A Boy!

**A/N: I know this is taking forever. I have so much going on and I should'nt have started Only Girl in his world so early while still doing this, but you know how you get excited about a story and you just want to do it? I hope you do. Ha. Thanks for everything. Love you guys. I'll try and finish this with as much enthusiasm as when I started it.**

**I don't own Anything.**

"Good night mommy." Lily smiles.

"Goodnight Lils. I missed you baby." I whisper smiling.

"You're not gonna leave again are you?" She asks.

"Well we're going to do a movie together again but don't worry sweetie cause me and daddy play love interests." I smile.

Chad comes from behind me. "I like the sound of that."

I giggle. "You would wouldn't you."

He shrugs. "Is it a crime to be in love with you Sonny? Then again lots of people are…"

I grin. "I suppose I am just a good catch."

"Not really." Chad smirks.

"Ah! You jerk! I hate you!" I scream.

Chad's face falls. "You hate me?"

"No no no! I mean I hate you as in…I'm in love with you." I smile wrapping my arms around his neck.

Relief hits his face. "Well I hate you too. More than you could ever know."

He steps closer.

"Chad…What are you doing?" I whisper afraid.

He takes my hand and leads us to our room.

He presses his lips against mine and I fall backwards.

Suddenly I remember something.

"_Please no! You know what? I don't think this is a good idea…I have kids." I say backing away._

"_Well…you can make some more for me." The man smiles._

_He pushes me down on the bed and presses himself to me._

"_Let me go! Get off of me!" I sob._

I come out of the dream and feel weight ontop of me. I push it back with force.

"Please let me go! Leave me alone! I'll be good! I promise!" I cry.

"Sonny! I didn't mean anything!" Chad yells.

Suddenly I realize that it wasn't the man.

I look deep into Chad's eyes and throw my arms around him sobbing.

He holds me close wrapping me back and forth. "Shhhh. It's ok. I got you."

"I'm sorry Chad! I didn't mean to push you away!" I whisper.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. "Then…why did you?"

"I…I don't know! I got scared! Chad…I'm not ready." I whisper looking up at him.

Chad sighs. "Sonny…I understand what you're going through and…We'll wait."

"Thank you Chad!" I cry throwing my arms around his neck. "I love you so much!"

I get off the bed and look back to see Chad watching me desperately. I know that he wants to hold me close and I do too but…I don't want to remember again…

"Chad…I was wondering…" I start the next morning.

"Yes?" Chad asks getting a bit nervous.

"Uh, Do you…wanna come and…check the b-baby with m-me." I say looking down.

He tilts my chin up smiling. "Of course."

I give my million dollar smile and he grins back.

"Cooper?" The doctor calls.

Chad and I stand. Chad takes my hand looks to me.

"Sonny…No matter what we find out…I will always love you and the baby." He smiles.

I throw my arms around his neck. "Chad…You're the best. I have never loved someone like I love you."

He laughs. "I would hope not."

We join hands and walk into the room.

"So…what are you hoping for this time?" The doctor smiles.

"This time?" Chad asks.

"Lily and Carter Chad. Duh." I smirk.

"Oh…right." Chad says.

"It's good she has someone to help her through this time." The doctor smiles.

"Ok so…I think Chad was hoping for a boy…right Chad?" I ask.

Chad smiles. "Yeah…I'd like to teach him everything! Even how to get girls!"

"Cause you're so good at that." I wink.

"You guys are so cute together." The nurse coos.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Ah. See there. You can tell the gender by this." The doctor points to the screen.

"And?" Chad asks desperately.

He smiles. "It's a boy."

"Is it mine?" Chad asks quietly.

"The doctor looks at Sonny for a moment then back to Chad. "Impossible to tell."

Chad sighs. I rub his back. "Don't worry babe. I know it's yours already."

"How?" Chad mumbles.

"Because…His head is already getting a huge ego like you." I smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Chad says, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile.

"I knew I could get you to feel better." I smile.

He smiles. "So…we have to go to the store at get all kinds of…"

"Whoa Chad! Hold on! You're going too fast." I say quickly.

He stops. "Why am I going too fast?"

"We have to tell the girls first…" I say smiling.

He grins. "I can't wait to tell Carter."

Chad and Carter have become inseparable since he first came.

Carter is daddy's little girl and I doubt she will be happy to hear she's gonna be replaced.

We pull into the driveway and Carter flies into his arms. "Daddy!"

"Carter! We have a surprise for you!" I smile weakly.

"I love surprises!" She grins.

"Riiiigggghhht." I draw out the word sighing.

We sit down and Chad leans in. "Girls…You're mom's gonna have a baby."

Carter's face falls and Lily is confused. "What's a baby?"

"Well It's like what you were when you were really young." Chad smiles.

"It's in here." I smile pointing to my stomach.

She gasps. "YOU ATE IT!"

"No!" I gasp. "It's just in there."

"How…I heard the guy has to help to…?" She asks.

"They had sex idiot." Carter snaps.

"Carter!" I glare at her.

"What's sex?" Lily asks.

"It's when Daddy puts his…" Carter starts and I cover her mouth.

"Love in me And really cares about me." I finish.

"Really?" Lily asks.

I nod and she is content.

I sigh putting my head in my hands.

"So what do you think Car?" Chad smiles.

"What do I think? How could you!" Carter screams.

"What?" Chad asks confused.

"You're replacing me?" Carter sobs. "I thought you loved me! You're gonna leave! You're gonna Change! Just like him! I hate you!"

She runs upstairs.

Chad looks at me and I sigh. "I'll talk to her."

I walk up to Carter's room and Knock…no answer.

"Carter?" I call.

"Go away." She cries.

I open the door to see her crying face down on her bed.

"honey…Just cause we're having a baby doesn't mean daddy is replacing you." I smile.

"Yes it does! It's like twins! The first one comes out and your so happy to see it then…the second one comes and…you put the first aside." She whispers.

"Car…He loves you." I smile.

"No he doesn't…he loves you." She whispers.

"Well…not in that way but like a father." I whisper.

"The way he looks at you…I just want someone to look at me like that…" She cries.

"You mean like that boy the other day you told to go away…?" I ask.

She bites her lip thinking. "Do you…think I hurt his feelings?"

"No…I think he's too in love with you." I smirk.

She giggles. "He throws a pencil at me every day during class."

"Awh! That's so cute." I smile.

"I guess…" She shrugs.

"You'll think so someday." I smile right as the doorbell rings.

"Carter! Door!" Chad screams.

Carter runs down the stairs and smiles as she sees Michael.

"Hi Michael." She says shyly.

"Um…Hi. Listen, I'm tired of you being such a meanie to me. Call me when you wake up." He snaps leaving.

Carter looks up at me with a frown on her face.

"He'll be back." Chad smiles.

"Really?" Carter asks.

"Oh yes. He can't stay away for long." Chad says looking up at me. "Trust me."


	23. LOOK WHAT I FOUND:

**I have a surprise For you guys:) This isn't the story right now. LOOk what I found the other day:) The ORGINAL first chapter of take my hand. And It's only 200 words. LOL Look how things have changed. You can read it if you want;)**

**Hey everyone. Its me Totallyrandom19! This is my fisrt Fanfic so go easy. And review. So Chad and Sonny go there seperate ways after the shows. But what happens when they meet years later married?**

**CPOV**

"Well umm.. Bye Sonny." Sonny just stares at me. "Bye Chad. I wont forget you." I just nod. She turns and hands her bags to the limo driver. _Come on Chad! Tell her the truth. Tell her how you really feel._ "SONNY Wait!" I scream. SHe turns quickly. "Yes Chad" There is hope in her eyes. "I-I" She steps closer. "Yes" "I Wont forget you either." I say defeted. She lowers her head. And climbs into the limo. The driver closes the door, and they drive away.

Its not till they already start to drive that i work up the courage to tell her i love her. "SONNY! SONNY WAIT!" But its too late. And im standing in the rain alone.

SPOV

"Well Umm.. Bye Sonny" Chad says. I just stare at him. After all we have been through there isnt a simple I care about you. "Bye Chad. I wont forget you" I say smiling. He just nods. I hand my bags to the limo driver sadly as he holds the umbrella over my head. "SONNY Wait!" He screams. I turn quickly to him. "Yes Chad." He stares at me, rain ruining his perfect blonde hair. "I-I" I step closer. "Yes" He sighs. "I wont forget you either." He says. I lower my head trying to hold back tears. I turn and Climb swiftly into the limo. He closes the the door and I drive away.

Tears fall from my eyes. Suddenly I hear Chad Screaming my name behind. The driver eyes me. I look away. "Dont stop. Keep driving" "You will regreat it forever" the driver says. "I have already Regreated knowing him" I say driving into the night leaving Chad behind forver.

**AWWWW! Poor Chad. But this is just the begininng. please review!**


End file.
